Questions, Life and Family Bonds
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living happily together in New York in their small rented apartment. They don't have much money due to college and planning a wedding. How will their world be turned upside down when Kurt gets a phone call from the Lima Police department demanding that he appear at their office the next day? Kurt has to deal with something he can't even remember happening.
1. 1: Proposals and Phone Calls

I asked my reads of Learning to Forget if they would like this and a few seemed to so i thought i would upload the first chapter. For people who read my other stories don't worry it won't take away from them but i just couldnt leave this story alone. It is going to be a very angsty story, this is bascially the calm before for storm. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

It was the month after Kurt had graduated from Parsons with a Bachelor of Fine Arts. His internship at an up and coming fashion company had led to a full time job soon after graduation. Blaine was currently in his last year studying Music Education at NYU.

They were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen of their small rented apartment. There was a box full of wedding magazines on the floor. They were planning the day that instead of being Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson they would be Kurt and Blaine Hummel.

Whilst flicking through the magazines looking for ideas of how they wanted their wedding cake to be designed, Kurt couldn't help but think back to the day 6 months before, when Blaine had proposed.

_They had decided they deserved a treat after midterms and had gone to see Wicked on Broadway. People always asked Kurt how he could still love Broadway with everything that happened with NYADA. He always told them he had new dreams now but didn't believe Broadway would ever lose its magic. As they headed to the Gershwin theatre, Kurt was just waiting for Blaine to comment on how many times they had seen this musical. Kurt did have to admit he had probably seen it too many times for his own good, however he really didn't mind._

_After the show they went to an Italian restaurant that they had been promising they would try ever since he mentioned it to Blaine over a year ago. Whilst they were still careful on how much affection they showed in public, Kurt loved the fact he could sit here and feed Blaine food from his plate without anyone batting an eyelid. This is why Kurt loved New York – he could be himself._

_It was a fairly warm evening so Blaine suggested they take a walk through Central Park. They walked out of the restaurant after Blaine insisted on paying. __"You paid last time we went out it's my turn. Whether we are coming out for a joint treat after midterms or not we are not halving the bill."_

_Kurt felt Blaine take hold of his left hand and slowly guide them towards Central Park. It amazed Kurt that no matter how many times he visited Central Park, especially with Blaine, he never grew tired of it. Central Park was just so beautiful._

_After they had been walking around for about an hour, hands still linked tightly together, Blaine led them on the path that would lead to the Bow Bridge. Kurt always went there when he visited the park and he was pleased Blaine seemed to have remembered this._

_When they arrived in the centre of the bridge Kurt gently removed his hand from Blaine's, placed his elbows on the side of the bridge and rested his chin delicately on top of them. He loved just being about to stand there and listen to the world passing him by. Even in the middle of the big city everything seemed so quiet. The silence was broken by Blaine gently saying his name._

"Kurt."

_He slowly turned towards Blaine and felt himself freeze with shock. The sight before him was not one he had expected. Blaine was down on one knee holding a black velvet box carefully in his hands. _

"_Kurt Hummel, remember back in your senior year of high school? It was coming up to Christmas break and I brought you a red box and you couldn't help but think I was proposing. Well back then I promised 'To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong; to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want. But mostly just to make sure that you remember just how perfectly imperfect you are.' Well today I want to add another promise to that list. I want to promise to spend the rest of my life with you, and to every day be able to call you my husband. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" As Blaine finished he opened the box to __reveal__ a platinum ring with a very subtle pattern on either edge. _

_Kurt just stood for a moment letting the words sink in. Before he even realised it a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Yes. Yes, Blaine Anderson I will marry you." Before Kurt knew what was happening Blaine rose to his feet and handed him the ring allowing him to get a proper look at what was inscribed on the inside. Kurt couldn't help but gasp, even after all this time Blaine still remembered those three special words he had said to him - __**Never saying goodbye.**_

"_It's beautiful," were the only words he could say. Ever since the day Blaine had given him his promise ring he had been waiting for this day, but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be this magical. _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt felt Blaine take the ring back, and gently slid the ring onto his left ring finger. He admired it for a second before Blaine intertwined their hands and took them to his lips to kiss the ring on his finger._

_Kurt was unable to speak. Nothing he could have said would have been enough to convey all the emotions he was feeling. He was glad when Blaine lowered their hands leaving them intertwined and leaned in for a kiss. It allowed Kurt to get across all the emotion he couldn't put into words._

Kurt was brought out of his memories by the sound of his phone ringing from underneath the pile of wedding magazines. "Excuse me sweetie, I best get that in case it's someone from work. I'm sure that half of the staff there are incompetent and that's coming from someone who has only had a proper job there for 4 weeks and 5 days." Kurt did know how briefly he had been working there, but some of the staff really didn't have a clue.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

"_Hello Mr. Hummel, it's _Sergeant _Black from the Lima Police Department here." _

_Wait. What the hell, he only knew two people in Lima-his dad and Carole._

"Please tell me you are not calling about my dad Burt Hummel or his wife Carole Hudson-Hummel."

_"No, I am not calling about either of them. I am sorry but this is the kind of thing that just cannot be discussed on the phone. We need you to come to Lima police station and speak to myself or my officers."_

None _of this made sense. He hadn't been in Lima for over six months, what was he meant to have done?_

"Sorry Sergeant, but I don't follow. I live in New York. I don't understand what you think I may have done wrong, which I haven't, that couldn't be dealt with here in New York."

_"No, Mr. Hummel. We don't think you did anything wrong, but I really cannot say more until you are at the station. We understand you live in New York. If we arrange your flights are you going to be able to fly out early tomorrow morning?"_

"Wait, is it really that urgent? I have a job and a fiancé here in New York you know."

_"Believe me sir, we wouldn't be paying for your flight if it wasn't this important."_

"Okay, I will try and make arrangements with work. Please give me a few hours, and contact me with the flight arrangements."

_"Thank you very much for your time sir, and I will be in touch soon. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

Kurt knew Blaine had heard the whole conversation. He didn't mind because they never hid anything from each other. His fiancé gave him a worried look, and he could only guess he was sporting a similar look himself.

"Oh god Blaine, what can be so important they need me back tomorrow? What if it is my dad and Carole and they just won't tell me on the phone?" Kurt knew he was panicking but he couldn't help himself. He was glad when Blaine stepped close.

"Kurt you need to calm down, call your dad to help put your mind at rest then ring work and explain there's been an emergency. I will ring in to college and explain what's going on. I am up to date on all my assignments and I have no tests or anything. I can afford a few days off. After all it's Friday tomorrow, so I should only miss one day, as I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding.

"Thank you honey," Kurt said, still awfully worried.

"Oh come here," Blaine said, pulling Kurt on to his lap and enveloping him in a hug. Kurt couldn't help but sigh with relief. He felt like in these arms nothing could ever go wrong.

. ?cid=288222&mcat=148204&selectedsku=12796153&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+288222-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+1-t&sku=GRP00377


	2. 2: People from the past

I thought i would give you an update on this story in the hope it's being enjoyed, i am loving writing it im on 15 chapters already so yes, its an angsty road, but i hope its a good read

* * *

Both men managed to get everything in order and were able to get a plane to have them in Columbus by just after 10 am. The police had managed to sort them out a rental car so that they still had their independence once they arrived. However they were asked to attend the station straight away.

Blaine took control of the driving; he said he didn't want Kurt doing it in the state he was in. Kurt didn't understand what was going on. He had rung his dad to check that he and Carole were okay, which they were. The police were giving him his freedom which he doubted they would do if they actually suspected him of committing any kind of crime. So why was he so important to them?

As they got closer Kurt couldn't hold in his apprehension any more.

"Once we get there, please stay with me no matter what. I'm so scared, Blaine. I don't understand what's so important they couldn't deal with this in New York."

Blaine took his right hand off the steering wheel to allow him to hold Kurt's over the centre console. "I know you are scared sweetie, but it's probably all a very big misunderstanding. I promise I won't leave your side unless you want me to or if I have no choice. I don't know what they need you for but I know you haven't done anything wrong. I will stand by you no matter what gets brought up in there."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you," he said, looking at Blaine. His eyes full of love for the man, even if Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the road to see it.

"You'll never know because you are never going to have to do anything like this without me. I love you too much." No matter how nervous he was, Kurt couldn't help but smile at this. Blaine often knew just what to say to make him feel better. Kurt had known since he met him in high school that Blaine was something special.

"I love you too. Oh gosh we're here." As they pulled into the parking lot of the police station Kurt visibly paled. He knew he'd done nothing wrong, but that didn't mean the people inside the building didn't think he had.

Blaine got out of the car and went around and opened the door for Kurt. He held out a hand for him to take which he did gladly. That hand seemed to be the only thing keeping him grounded and stopping him going into a full gone panic. Kurt let Blaine slowly lead them toward the glass door of the tall brick building. He was pretty sure he was close to cutting off Blaine's circulation but he couldn't help it. He feared if he let go he may just turn around and not come back.

Once they got inside Kurt didn't have much choice but to take the lead. They were here for him after all. He slowly walked up to the desk; behind it sat a man in uniform, with what looked to Kurt like slowly greying hair. In any other circumstance he would have thought about all the things wrong with the uniform and the way the man had his hair, but right now he really wasn't in the mood. He wanted to get this over with and get gone.

"Excuse me, I am Mr. Hummel and I am looking for Sergeant Black. He should be expecting me."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Sergeant Black. Thank you for getting here so quickly."

"I may be here quickly but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I'm here quickly so I can get back to normal quickly. Now may I ask exactly why I'm here?" Kurt inquired. "You told me that it wasn't my Dad or his wife, which I confirmed by ringing him, I was that worried. You also said I wasn't in trouble which from the way you're acting seems to be the truth too, so can you tell me exactly why I am here?" He was normally pretty good at reading people and tried to read the expression on Sergeant Black's face, but it gave nothing whatsoever away.

"Well Mr. Hummel, I will ask if you will come with me into this interview room. We will not be interviewing you in the normal way but we do need you to answer some questions that we need to tape the answers to. However I must ask this man," he said pointing to Blaine, "who I'm guessing is your fiancé, to stay out here."

"Yes, he's my fiancé Mr. Blaine Anderson," he said matter of factly. He still hadn't let go of Blaine's hand. "But wait. If I'm not in trouble why can't he come with me?"

"It's just normal procedure. The information we need to talk to you about is very private and personal; it may not be stuff you want to discuss with your fiancé even after you have been informed. That's why we must ask him to wait out here." As Sergeant Black spoke he got up from behind the desk and walked round to stand with the two men to continue waiting.

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting out here," Blaine reassured him. Kurt felt a hand gently squeeze his hand trying to offer comfort, however he wasn't having it. He needed Blaine. He turned away from the officer to look into Blaine's hazel eyes, to try and get him to understand why he needed him so much.

"No Blaine," Kurt retorted,"I want you and I need you in there. I have no idea what they are about to ask or tell me in there and I need your support." Kurt then turned his attention from Blaine back to Sergeant Black."I'm sorry sir,but unless he's allowed into the interview room with us, we're having this conversation out here. He's my fiancé and we keep nothing from each other. Anything that needs to be said to me can be said to Blaine as well, do I make myself clear?"

"Ok Mr. Hummel. I must warn you that the things we are going to discuss may lead you to question yourself but if you're very sure, if you'd both follow me please gentlemen?" Sergeant Black turned away from the men and walked toward a large wooden door. Kurt felt Blaine's thumb run gently over the back of his hand, something they had always done to soothe each other.

They were led into a room with a small table and four seats around it. Kurt and Blaine sat down on one side and Sergeant Black sat down on the other side. There was a large black file on the table near the seat Sergeant Black was occupying. Kurt could only guess that the folder held information regarding why they were here.

"Mr. Hummel I am going to explain why you are here, if you need me to stop or decide that in fact you do not want Mr Anderson in here, then just let me know."

"Very well, but I can't see me wanting Blaine to leave, thank you."

"Just for the record, I am going to turn this tape on to capture what you say. Again I will repeat it isn't because we think you have done anything wrong; however things you say may be of importance to us."

Sergeant Black leaned towards the tape and turned it on to record. "Time is 12.31pm; this is Sergeant Black, currently talking to Mr. Kurt Hummel about case 1854. Also in the room is Mr. Blaine Anderson, who is fiancé to Mr. Hummel, and he is in attendance at the insistence of Mr. Hummel."

Sergeant Black opened the folder and slipped out a photo, sliding it to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel may I ask if you recognize the woman in this photo? If so may I ask what you believe her to be called and where you know her from?" Sergeant Black inquired.

"Yes, I do know the lady." Kurt admitted. He really didn't know what she had to do with anything but answered anyway. "She is called Sarah Day and she used to work with my step mother Carole for many years. However about four years ago she disappeared without much trace, or that was my knowledge from Carole anyway."

"Thank you. As far as you are aware did she ever go by any other names?" Sergeant Black inquired again.

"No, but what does she have to do with all of this?"he asked politely.

"We will get to that Mr. Hummel, but first I need to ask you a few more things. May I ask when the last time you saw Miss Day was?" Kurt really wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't think it would be the best thing to do in the situation so he held off.

Kurt sat and thought for a while trying to remember exactly when he had seen the woman. He hadn't seen her often so he knew there must have been a good reason. Then he suddenly remembered when he had seen her. "The last time I saw her was August 2016. Sheattended a party my dad and step mom were throwing me and my brother as a goodbye. We were both about to go to New York to embark on our own lives after graduating high school."

"Why would someone double your age be attending such a party, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt sighed, and glanced over to Blaine. He wanted to know what the hell Sarah had to do with anything, not be asked a thousand questions. "She had been good friends with Carole for many years before she even had Finn, my step brother. She had a close bond to Finn so wanted to attend to be able to say bye to him. She had no connection with me to be there. I really don't get where this is going, officer."

"As far as you remember did you have any contact with Miss Day that night?" Sergeant Black questioned, staring directly at Kurt, as if he was trying to read if he was being honest about what he was saying.

"I think I exchanged pleasantries with her. I really can't remember. I will be honest with you officer, I had a bit to drink so I don't have many memories of that night. But these all seem very silly questions."

"Sorry but another question. What is the last thing you remember from that night?" This time Kurt didn't care, he really did roll his eyes. He couldn't remember ever being asked such silly questions especially by a police sergeant.

"Saying bye to Blaine here," Kurt said tipping his head slightly towards the other man. "Normally he would have stayed over, but he had work the next morning so left to return home. Other than that the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning in bed. I guessed I got myself there as my dad and Finn say they didn't put me there. I just don't have the memory of it because of how much I drank. I still don't see how this links to Miss Day." Kurt was staring to get very impatient now. He'd never been known for his patience, but this was really pushing it. It seemed Blaine could tell what he was thinking, as he felt a hand slowly move to stroke his leg. He knew Blaine was trying to calm him and for this he was thankful.

"Thank you for that Mr. Hummel, it's most interesting. I know this doesn't seem important and I'm sorry but it is. Are you aware that that party was the last time Miss Day was seen in Lima? After that she moved to LA and changed her identity to Karen Turner. That is, until she showed up here three days ago, with a very peculiar story trying to make us believe she was in fact Miss Day. We were able to confirm this and it led to some very interesting discoveries."

"Ok while that is all very strange," Kurt admitted, "I still don't get why I'm here."

"Miss Day turned up here very worst for wear. She looked like she hasn't eaten properly in weeks and she also had a young child with her who is around 3 years old, a boy." The officer paused, looking at Blaine. Kurt, getting impatient, gestured for him to continue.

"Go ahead, officer. He's staying in here."

"Well Mr. Hummel, we have reason to believe that this boy is your _son."_

* * *

_Lets just ask how many of you were expecting that to be what the poilce wanted. Why the police think that and if its true come out in the next few chapters _


	3. 3: I Trust You

Here is the next chapter of this story. People seem intrested so far. This chapter isn't as long as previous but hope you still enjoy. I love your reviews.

* * *

"We believe that this boy is _your son."_

"Stop right there." Kurt held up his hands towards the Sergeant. Blaine thought he looked close to hyperventilating. Blaine placed his hand gently on Kurt's arm.

"Kurt look at me," he said trying his best to catch Kurt's eyes, "try and calm d-" However he never got the chance to finish as he was cut short by Kurt beginning to rant.

"Blaine I cannot do this. This is completely crazy, I know many things, but I know no matter how drunk I was I would not end up in bed with a woman. This is either a very big mistake or some very sick joke. I cannot handle this, we're leaving." With that Kurt got up but Blaine gently grabbed hold of him to stop him. He was not having Kurt walk out, he knew himself the accusations were crazy.

"Sergeant," Blaine said, turning slightly away from Kurt to face Sergeant Black, but still keeping a firm grip on Kurt's arm."I have to agree with my fiancé. I mean no offence when I say this, but if you hadn't noticed, Kurt couldn't get any gayer if he tried. Let me just say that from what I know of him there is no way he would have slept with any woman."

"Please, gentlemen, I understand. This is the reason I didn't want Mr. Anderson in the room. I understand you need a minute but I really do need you to stay. Can you do that if I step outside for a few moments?" Blaine looked at Kurt, not wanting to answer for him.

"I'm not making any promises, sir. But yes, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside." Sergeant Black got up and left without saying another word. Kurt got up and started pacing. Blaine didn't know what to do to help.

"Blaine, how can they be saying I have a son? You know how long it took me to have sex with you. I wouldn't just have sex with anyone, let alone a woman, because I was drunk. You do believe me don't you? Oh god, now you're going to think I cheated on you when I didn't. I don't get what's going on here. That party and my dad's wedding were the only times I saw the lady. I don't get why they were asking so manyquestions. Oh god Blaine what if they are trying to say I did something to her. I know I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't, don't you Blaine? Oh gosh this is such a big mess. If they don't think I did anything wrong I don't see how they are saying this could be possible."

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't sit there and watch his husband-to-be having an internal war with himself, wondering what was going on and whether he believed him or not. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to stop him moving anymore. The second he did so Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and broke down.

"I didn't do anything Blaine, I promise,"Kurt sobbed.

Blaine didn't know what the hell was going on but he was far from happy. He knew only too well that Kurt would never sleep with a woman. He knew that he'd dated Brittany for a few days back in his sophomore year, but he knew he'd only done that to get his dad's attention. He couldn't believe that anyone would accuse Kurt of fathering a child. He knew that there would always be people that didn't like that they were gay but this felt like it took the piss.

"Shhhh, shhhh sweetie." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back. "I believe you 100 per cent here. I am sure it's just a big misunderstanding. Everything is going to be alright baby, I promise. "

"But I can't sit here and let them accuse me of something I know I wouldn't do. I'm not like that. Oh gosh what kind of crazy world are we in. I can't do it Blaine." Kurt confessed, Blaine had a feeling if he didn't have his arms tightly around Kurt; Kurt would have started pacing again.

"Listen to me Kurt, you can." Blaine pulled back slightly so Kurt would be forced to look into his eyes. He always managed to convey more emotions to Kurt if they were looking into each other's eyes. "I know it's hard, I can't imagine how hard, but I know it is. But believe me when I say, I'm not leaving your side for a second. Even if Sergeant Black says I have to, I am going nowhere. We are going to get him back in here, hear what he has to say, and then we are going to go back to spend the weekend with your Dad and Carole then we are going to go home to our tiny apartment and continue planning our wedding. The wedding that is going to be the wedding of the century, seeing as a certain groom is a wonderful wedding planner." Blaine was glad to see this got a momentary smile out of Kurt.

"I will but only if you promise not to leave me." Kurt whispered. It broke Blaine's heart hearing how small Kurt sounded. He couldn't help but turn and press a sweet kiss against Kurt's temple

"I promise sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. Come on, you can do this Kurt. I know you can." Blaine reassured.

Blaine heard Kurt take a few deep breaths and really hoped he was deciding to stay. "Okay I'll do it. But I'm not promising I'll get all the way through without needing to stop again. But...before we bring him in...you do believe me, don't you Blaine? You know I would never do anything that crazy even when I'm drunk?" This time Blaine's heart did break, how could Kurt ever think he wouldn't believe him. He loved this man, and seeing him like this was his worst nightmare.

"Listen Kurt, I love you and I trust you." At this point Blaine was still enveloping Kurt in a hug so he spoke softly against Kurt's head. "I know if you said you didn't do anything wrong then you didn't. I have complete faith in you. I would be willing to vouch anything for you if that's what it took for them to believe you. But know this...no matter what they think, I know whatever you say is the truth. I love you Kurt I really do." He really did, he may have been an idiot, and it may have taken him a few months to realize his feelings for Kurt, but now he couldn't be surer about anything. He just wished he could do something to make Kurt realize that right now.

"Thank you Blaine, I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you. You really are my rock. You know that, don't you?

"Yes, and do you know why Kurt? Because you are my rock too, I wouldn't be where I am without you. Now come on, let's get this over with sweetie. I'll be here every step of the way. Would you feel better if I held your hand?" Kurt just nodded before walking away to go and get Sergeant Black back into the room.


	4. 4: Confusion and Lifelong Discussions

Here is chapter 4, sorry it's taken me a while to upload, i started uni and thats taking up a lot of time, as it's a full time course its 46hours or more, and then i also have my daughter. Anyway i hope you like this update, I love your reviews so i know what you think :D

* * *

"I'm sorry, Officer. I don't know anything about this, but I know you've made a mistake when you say the child is mine. There's no way that's possible," Kurt argued.

"From the information we have we believe it's very possible, Mr. Hummel."

"Am I going mad here? I really don't get this. You're saying I'm not in trouble but apparently you think I'm a father, but that doesn't make sense why would me being a father be a police matter? Things just don't add up at the moment." Kurt's voice started to get higher; he was getting deeply frustrated with all this. He was being asked many questions but being given no more answers.

"Mr. Hummel, I understand you're upset, but please calm down. Before we go any further, would you like to see a picture of the boy?" Sergeant Black looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Alright,but I don't see how it's going to help with anything." Sergeant Black opened the file and pulled out two pictures.

"This one was taken when he was born in May 2013." He pushed a picture towards the two men. He gave them a while to look at the photo before he slid another one their way. "This one was taken by one of my colleagues the day he and his mother came in."The photo made them both gasp because the boy had Kurt's glasz coloured eyes, his pale skin tone and even same hair colour. The only difference was mouth and nose shape.

"Officer, I must admit that he has a similar complexion and eye colour as me, but if I remember rightly his mother is pretty fair skinned herself. I'm still confused as to why you think he would be mine," Kurt commented, glancing between the picture and Sergeant Black.

"One more question, before I tell you why we believe he is yours. If you are so certain he isn't yours, will you be willing to do a paternity test? The mother was adamant that you are the father of this child, so we've already collected samples from both the mother and child." At least they're deciding to do something sensible about all this, Kurt thought.

"If it's what it takes to get everyone off my back. How long is all this going to take? I have to be back in New York for work on Monday. I don't have time to be wasting with this. I work in the fashion industry and I'm afraid it waits for no one."

"If you do a swab for us now, we are hoping our lab will be able to process it by tomorrow. This is a special case so it's being given priority," Sergeant Black explained.

"Why it is such a special case?" Kurt demanded, maybe a bit too forcefully.

"Do the swab now Mr Hummel, then if you still want to know our reasoning you can. Or you can choose to wait until we have the results, then depending on the results either hear our reasoning or not."

"I think I actually prefer that as an option. Is that okay with you, Blaine?" he asked, trying to face his fiancé. "It just seems very silly going through it all when they'll realize tomorrow I'm not this child's father."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand. "If that's what you want, I'm happy."

"Then that's what I'd like to do, please Sergeant."

Kurt did the test and left the station feeling even more scared and confused than he had when he had arrived that morning. He would be glad to get back to his old house and just receive a hug from his father.

When they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, Burt and Carole were outside waiting for them. True to his intention, Kurt went up and hugged his father.

"Hey-you alright kiddo? I know it's been a while, but normally we get inside before you try and knock me over." At that point Blaine came over carrying their suitcasesand looking just as stressed as Kurt felt.

"Blaine, are you alright? You look stressed too. Is it really that bad?" Burt looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kurt spoke up before Blaine had a chance to respond. "Dad... 'bad' doesn't even begin to cover it. Let's take this inside. I need a strong cup of coffee, and I'm sure Blaine does too. By the way, hi Carole, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just stressed."

"Oh, it's alright Kurt. I'll go make coffee to give you time to get the suitcase up to your room and settle in. I'm happy to give you and your dad some space. Do you want me to go out for a while?"

"Oh no, Carole. You're going to want to hear what I have to say. It's pure craziness," Kurt offered quickly.

Ten minutes later they all sat in the living room nursing cups of coffee. Burt and Carole were on one sofa, and Kurt and Blaine were on the other. Kurt was nestled in so close to Blaine that if he got any closer, he would have been on his lap. Blaine had one arm around Kurt and his other holding his coffee. Kurt loved the feeling of being close to Blaine, and was glad Blaine had gotten used to showing affection around his family. After all, they never could around Blaine's family.

"I'm just going to be blunt and say it, the Lima Police Department think I have a son."

Burt spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just taken. "You what?" Burt demanded.

"They think I have a son. Not just a son, they think I have a three year old son. The child in question happens to be the child of one Sarah Day. Your old best friend, Carole." Now it was Carole's turn to almost spit out her coffee.

"They know you're gay, right kiddo? I mean, they did meet you today?" Burt inquired. Kurt was glad his dad had long since gotten 100% used to the fact he was gay.

"Oh don't worry, Burt. I made it perfectly clear Kurt was gay. I have to say I think it is all a stupid mix up. However I'm not happy with the way it's being handled." Kurt was so glad he had a man like Blaine by his side. He squeezed Blaine's knee gently, hoping Blaine understood it was his way of saying thank you.

"No I'm sure you're not, neither are we," Carole agreed. She then turned her attention to Kurt. "How exactly do they work out that you could have fathered this child when Sarah went missing four years ago?" she asked questioningly.

"I don't know. All the information we found out before they tried to tell me I had a son was that the last time Sarah was seen around here was the day of mine and Finn's going-away party. Apparently she moved to LA and changed her name, and then came back a few days ago with a son she claims is mine." Now that he'd had time to think about it,he couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't just dreaming all this up.

"This is crazy, Kurt. You just let them get away with accusing you of this rubbish?"Burt said raising his voice.

"No Dad, I was furious." Kurt sat up to be able to better face his father, hoping he would realize just how annoyed he was with all of this. "They make no sense, they say I've not done anything wrong, but they are saying I fathered this child. I really don't understand how that can be a police matter. I don't even get how they think I can be a father. Believe me, I've never had the desire to sleep with a woman. The only thing I could think of is that they think I did something inappropriate towards a woman, which I wouldn't do. They asked me to take a paternity test if I was so sure. So I did and the results should be in tomorrow. They asked me back tomorrow just to set everything straight," Kurt explained. He didn't want his dad to think he was just letting them get away with this. He then put his head in his hands; he just wanted to be able to forget about all of this. He tensed for a spilt second as a hand touched his back. However it only took him a fraction of a second to allow himself to melt into the touch, as Blaine started rubbing in soothing circles.

"I knew Sarah disappeared, but I didn't know it was the night of that party. She had a two week vacation, so everyone just thought she didn't want to come back after. The staff nurse received a resignation letter a week after she didn't show up for work. But I don't understand why she went to LA, changed her name, then came back and decided she would try and say this child was yours. Of all the men in Lima, why you?" Carole seemed to be a lot calmer than his dad.

"Well the weird thing is, he does look a little bit like me. What colour eyes did Sarah have?" Kurt inquired, hoping Carole would remember. The only reason he'd remembered the complexion of her skin was because the dress she wore to his dad and Carole's wedding just didn't work with it.

"I don't actually know, Kurt. It's been too long. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just the child has my colour eyes. Obviously if Sarah did too, that would be one thing easily explained." Burt and Carole shot him a quizzical look so Kurt elaborated. "They showed me a picture of him as a baby, then again the day Sarah appeared at the station. He had my complexion, eye colour and hair colour. But I know Sarah had my complexion, and my hair colour isn't exactly rare. The only thing it doesn't explain is the eye colour. She's probably scared to admit she doesn't know the father or something, so used me as a scapegoat knowing I had the right hair and eye colour."

"I must say the boy did look surprisingly like Kurt," Blaine added. "However I think it's probably just a coincidence. I mean, don't a lot of babies and children look similar when they are younger anyway?"

"Babies often do yes, children maybe not so much," Burt confessed. "What a mess. No wonder you're stressed. Don't worry, we'll get this sorted. Tomorrow when they find out the facts, I'll make sure you get a proper apology and more for all the stress that's been caused to you and Blaine."

"Thank you, Dad. Do you need help with dinner Carole?"

"No sweetie, it's fine. Why?"

"It's just been a horrible day and if you don't need me, I just want a nap and a cuddle with Blaine." Kurt snuggled back into Blaine. "That's if he obliges."

"Of course, darling, come on. You do look pretty awful."

Once upstairs, Kurt had hoped that the nap would give him some time away from everything that had happened in the past day. However, he had no such luck and instead his dreams were filled with memories of all the things today's news may change.

_Kurt placed two cups of coffee on the table. They had been saying for a while, since they got engaged, that they needed to have this conversation. But he was still apprehensive ...what if their views on children were different?_

"_Don't look so scared, Kurt." He looked up to see love radiating from Blaine's eyes._

"_I'm sorry, it's just this is a big conversation and I always want everything to be perfect you know."_

"_Oh I know honey, we just have to realise that even if we have different views now, it doesn't mean we won't be able to find a middle ground. We didn't enter this relationship just to get scared away if our views on children are different. Do you want to go first or shall I?" _

_Kurt knew Blaine was right. They had overcome so much adversity. They were a gay couple from Ohio, which pretty much spoke for itself. He should have known Blaine would be willing to find something that worked for them both. _

"_I will if you don't mind." Kurt waited until he saw Blaine nod before continuing. "I've pretty much always known I wanted children. But I was scared, because I knew I liked men before I knew I wanted children. I know that it was only a decade or so ago but even back then things were much worse for gays and I wondered if I would ever have children. When I realised the world was starting to change and gays were more openly accepted in some parts, and were encouraged to have children I let myself dream. I always wondered what it would be like to have my own biological child or children. However I thought about it and wondered if it would be weird having a child that my partner and I were both dads to, the child was only biologically related to one. I think that's what made me think more about adoption. I mean there are so many children out there who haven't got parents, why not go down that route instead. That way, both parents are in an equal position with the children, if you know what I mean. I would never say no to using a surrogate if that's what you want but I would like to look into adoption... assuming you want children," Kurt stopped speaking then, thinking maybe he'd said too much. Blaine took his hand across the table._

"_Thank you for being honest. I'll tell you what I've always thought about the possibility of having children, then we can discuss from there." The word 'discuss' made Kurt worry that their choices were very different. _

"_Coming from the family I do Kurt, what I was told family should be is a mother, father and two children. Well I'm afraid being gay already makes it impossible to have my family's version of a perfect family. However I've always wanted children too. I know it will sound strange to bring Cooper into this, but I know some day he will have children. They will be the children that carry on the Anderson line. I mean in a year or so I'm not even going to be an Anderson, I'm going to be a Hummel." _

_Kurt couldn't help but smile at this. He was still shocked that Blaine wanted to take his name fully rather than joining their names together. However he could understand his reasons. Blaine's family had never accepted him for who he was. Blaine had said on many occasions that he felt much more at home around Kurt's family than he did his own. He didn't want Kurt to take the name of a family that didn't accept them, and he didn't want to be a big part of that family anymore either. _

"_Growing up as the son of an Anderson, certain things were always expected of me. I felt inadequate if I couldn't live up to these expectations, and often I couldn't. I knew we'd have this talk about children one day, and I'll be honest, back then I wasn't even sure what I wanted when it came to children. But I knew if I had children, I did not want them having to live up to the same expectations, and just having the Anderson name would have done that. It was just one of the many reasons I want to become a Hummel. Since then I've had time to think about children and I know I want children. But that's as much as I know. I think about what Rachel has with her dads. She's biologically one of theirs but has amazing relationships with both of them. However then I think about what you say she went through in her sophomore year when she found out who she really was and wonder if I could put a child through that. On the other hand, I've thought about adopting a child, but I know some people out there are still homophobic. What if we were to get one of them deciding if we have the right to adopt, and how long and stressful the adoption process would basically what I am trying to say is, I don't know which I would prefer right now," Blaine admitted._

_Kurt couldn't help but sigh. "You okay?" Blaine asked questioningly._

"_Yes," Kurt smiled, using his free hand to take hold of Blaine's free hand so both hands were linked with each other. "I'm just so glad we're at least on the same page about wanting kids, you know? Do you think you want one or more?"_

"_More than one," Blaine said adamantly. "When I realized I wanted kids, I realized I wanted more than one. With Cooper being so much older, I often felt like an only child and I was lonely. I would love children with not too much of an age gap. But I would understand if you just wanted one." Kurt noticed Blaine said the last sentence rather quickly as if he was afraid he had over stepped, Kurt intervened to set him straight very swiftly._

"_I've always wanted children too. I mean until a few years ago I was an only child, me and Finn see each other as brothers now but it's not the same as growing up with siblings. My dad told me that I wasn't meant to be an only child. Before my mother got sick, they were planning on having another one. I'll admit for parts of my childhood I was lonely and I can't help but think a brother or sister would have helped with that. So yes, I don't know how many but I've always wanted more than one." Kurt was glad to see that Blaine's shoulders lowered as he seemed to relax._

"_I'm glad we're having this conversation Kurt, I must admit I was a bit worried about it."_

"_Me too babe, me too," Kurt cooed._

"_When?"Blaine asked. Kurt wondered for a minute before he realised what Blaine meant._

"_I don't know for sure. All I know is I want to be settled, married, with a decent house and a good job to allow me to provide for them. I mean childhood is one of the main things that shapes a person so I always wanted to be in the best possible position to give my children the best childhood."_

"_You're definitely right on that, childhood shapes us like no other time in our lives. I say we leave the conversation here. Knowing that on the whole we are on the same page, it gives us time to both think more about what we want. Now that the ice is broken, we can bring up the subject whenever the feeling arises," Blaine finished._

"_You know what, I think you're right," Kurt agreed, getting up from his seat and walking over to sit on Blaine's lap. His arms were quickly around his waist and he rested his head on top of his boyfriend's, feeling much better than he had at the start of this conversation._

When Kurt woke up for dinner, feeling worse than he had before the nap, he knew it had been restless because of the dreams and could only hope he would sleep better that night. However he had his doubts. He had so many thoughts and questions running through his head. When they had spoken about children things had been so much easier. Now things just seemed so difficult. Kurt couldn't help but think about how confusing everything was going to become now. Since that night they had had more conversations about children, and even though nothing was finalised they had spoken in more depth about adoption and were leaning towards that instead of being biological parents. If this boy really was his, which he doubted, would it change the dynamics between him and Blaine? Would Blaine want to rethink the decision to lean towards adoption? Would Blaine even want anything to do with a biological child they had no knowledge of before today? All the questions were giving Kurt a headache. He decided that he couldn't stress over them and they were questions he would have to bring up with Blaine alone and he couldn't do that right now. He knew stressing was just going to make him feel even worse than he already did.


	5. 5: Unexpected Results

A/N - Right first off an apology i know i have been awful at updating these past few weeks, uni has been hell these first few weeks, read this read that do this, arrrh and then the first part of our assesments are due in ok like the 5th November and we have to get all the back ground stuff done before we can start so yes, i dont remember the last time i got to write any fan fics, luckily i'm ahead in all my stories so i am positing a chapter from them all tonight. Sorry again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the police station the next day at 2 pm after they received a phone call telling them the test results were back, but due to policy the police could not give out the results on the phone. As they were led into exactly the same room as yesterday, Kurt couldn't help but hope today's events would go much more smoothly than the day previous.

This time there were two officers in the room with them: Sergeant Black and a second officer, who had been introduced as Officer Moore. They had been informed that both of them knew the results but instead of telling him they just handed Kurt an envelope from the lab for him to open himself.

_This is it,__ he thought to himself_ as he held the envelope in his hands. _I am about to prove they are all crazy for believing I could father this child._

Kurt slowly opened the envelope, pulled out the paper inside and his heart stopped.

Kurt couldn't do anything but hand the envelope over to Blaine, his way of giving him permission to read. He had not expected to read what he did.

While Kurt allowed Blaine to read the information for himself, it was rushing around his own head over and over again. _"From the three samples of DNA provided we are 99.9% sure that Kurt Hummel is the father of the child in question."_ This was crazy. He would not cheat on Blaine ever, let alone with a woman.

Kurt didn't even fully register what was happening when Blaine grabbed hold of him and pulled him close to his chest. He was relieved when Blaine spoke up, as he wasn't sure he would have been able to form words. "This has to be some kind of mistake, if my fiancé says he didn't sleep with anyone I believe him fully. He isn't the kind of person that would go around cheating, especially not with a woman," Blaine exclaimed. Kurt was just glad that Blaine, his Blaine believed what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson, but this isn't exactly your place to be speaking." It was the first time Kurt had heard Officer Moore speak and he didn't much like his tone of voice. "It is Mr. Hummel who is our concern here."

"Excuse me officer, but Mr. Hummel here is my fiancé, we've been together since his junior year of high school over six years ago. When you make mistakes that cause him to go like this," Blaine argued looking down at Kurt, "then yes, it is my concern."

"We understand that Mr Anderson, but..."

"Officer Moore," Sergeant Black interrupted "if you would please leave this to me. Kurt has been happy with Blaine being informed and involved in everything we have discussed before this. I am making the decision to allow that to continue unless Kurt informs me otherwise, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sergeant." Kurt saw Sergeant Black nod a response at the officer before he heard Blaine speaking again.

"Thank you sir, now I have to request both of you leave us for a while," Blaine said, pointing towards the door. "Give me some time with him please." Officer Moore looked like he was about to argue, but Kurt saw Sergeant Black gesture for him to leave.

"Kurt honey, it's all right. I still believe you; I know that there's been a mistake in these tests. We're going to get this dealt with properly. Do you want me to call your dad?" Kurt caught himself just as he was about to nod. No, you need to pull yourself out of this, he thought. You know they are wrong. Get your dad here yourself, he'll know what to do.

"Thank you Blaine, but I'll do it." He hoped his dad still being a congressman might be able to help him get this all reanalyzed. He also hoped the extra life experience his Dad had would help them in this situation.

He took his phone out and dialed his Dad's number.

"Hey kiddo, I'm guessing you're ringing to inform me everything is sorted out?" Burt said cheerily. Kurt shook his head before remembering his dad couldn't see him.

"No Dad. We're still at the station, I was wondering if you could come and join us actually."

"_Is everything alright Kurt?"_

"Yes and no."

"_Can you expand?"_

"Well, they don't seem to be trying to arrest me, so that's something. However, apparently they are 99.9% sure that the child is mine." There was a crash at the other end of the phone line. Kurt knew his dad had dropped his phone.

"How_ the hell can they think that!" __Kurt wanted to laugh, as Blaine who had been leaning in close to hear what Burt had to say suddenly leaned back, away from the phone, suddenly able to hear more than clearly enough. "__Don't worry about it, but don't speak to anyone else until I arrive. You seem to be handling this well and I'm proud of you for that, but I want to hear all the facts. Then I will help you get this fixed." _

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine could hear Burt's raised voice from a different room. Just hearing his dad's voice made Kurt feel calmer.

"Where the hell is my son and his fiancé? I am hearing some very ludicrous accusations at the moment."

"Mr. Hummel, I will have to ask that you calm down or leave. Kurt and Blaine are in an interview room so I am afraid you will not be able to see them right now." Even after hearing his voice just once, Kurt could tell that it was Officer Moore speaking.

Kurt decided he was going to step in. They still hadn't told him he was in the wrong and he wanted his dad. He stormed over to the door and flung it open. He then walked directly up to Officer Moore and intervened.

"Excuse me, but I will decide if I see my father. And he would be _Congressman_ Hummel to you." Kurt didn't care if his tone was the kind he should have with a police officer, he was fed up with everything in his life being messed up.

"Very well, Mr. Hummel," Officer Moore said, looking at Kurt. "But I am afraid your father cannot come in that room with you. You already have Mr. Anderson in there with you, and I am not allowed to let more than one other person in there at a time. I am under strict orders about this from Sergeant Black."

Kurt put his hand on his hip and decided that it was time for one of his bitch faces. He had been right about his first impression of Officer Moore and didn't like him much at all. "He either comes in that room with me, or I walk out of here," he stated, using his free hand to point towards the door. "I'm pretty sure your sergeant wouldn't be happy if I did that, would be? Those are your choices, which will it be?"

The officer looked between the two men for a minute looking very unsure of how to reply. Kurt was beginning to get impatient when he did in fact get a response. "Okay. He shouldn't, but go ahead. Congressman Hummel, join your son and his fiancé. My Sergeant and I will be coming back in the room in 5 minutes." Kurt walked back into the interview room and Burt followed. Once the door was shut he pulled both Blaine and Kurt into a hug.

"Don't worry you two, we're going to get this mess under control. I know you wouldn't have fathered a child Kurt and I'm sure Blaine knows that just as well as I do. Can I see the paper and what was written?"

Kurt pulled out of the hug, walking over to the table to get the envelope. He handed it to his dad and allowed him to read. "Well it does seem very final, but I've never fully trusted things like this. Do you know the reasons why they even believed you could be the child's father in the first place?"

"No, I don't." Kurt said, shaking his head. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know. If the reasons were as stupid as the rest of this, he really didn't want to hear.

"Well it's up to you Kurt, but I believe you find that out first and go from there." Burt looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Will you stay with me dad?" he asked. "You seem to have a better knowledge of what you're doing than I have. I know I'm not at fault here but maybe they will listen to someone older."

"Course I will, if that's what you want son." Kurt felt his father's strong hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's see what they have to say for themselves, shall we?

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he was so thankful for his father. Yes, they were very different from each other and didn't have much in common. However Kurt knew his Dad would always be there for him in a time of need. But was also times like this he felt badly for Blaine, he could see that slightly hurt look in his eyes, watching him and his Dad interact. Kurt knew it was because he wished he had the same with his own father. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand.

"Come on Blaine, I'm going to get this done. You and I need to get home and plan our wedding. You know me I'm not just going to let this lie, I will get it sorted." Kurt was happy to see this made Blaine smile. He gently let go of Blaine's hand and walked towards the door to invite Sergeant Black and Officer Moore back in.


	6. 6: Answers lead to questions

Here is another chapter, more answers that lead to more questions in this chapter. Hope you like it, please review and let me know :D

* * *

"Right, Mr Hummel. I understand you want to hear the reasoning behind why we believed you were this child's father, however, we do have some questions and such we need to ask you first," Sergeant Black informed them.

"Why can't you just get to the point, I mean I've been here for so long with you questioning me, however I seemed to be getting very few answers in return." The conversation had only just started and Kurt could already feel himself getting angry.

"Okay, I understand and I'm sorry. Please calm down and I will begin so we can get to answering your questions as soon as we can," Sergeant Black reasoned. "The reason we were asking so many details about Miss Day is because she's the mother of the child in question here." Kurt nodded he knew this much, but they still weren't getting to the point.

"Before we go any further, don't I at least deserve to know the name of the child?" Kurt questioned. He really was intrigued by this if he had a son, of all the names in the world which one did he have.

"Alaxander Eric Day." Kurt looked at his father who was wearing a shocked expression that summed up just how he himself felt. Eric was his middle name, it was the middle name all Hummel's had given their eldest boy for a very long time.

Kurt could feel Blaine's questioning eyes on him; of course he wouldn't know quite why it was such a big deal. He turns to Blaine to allow him to explain

"You're wondering why my father and I are so shocked aren't you?" Kurt questioned him, already knowing the answer.

"Well yes, I know it's the name of the child who may be your son, and that he has been given your middle name, but that doesn't explain either of your reactions." Kurt could see the quizzical look on Blaine's face.

"Eric isn't just my middle name, the middle name is also that of my dad and grandfather, and many other male Hummel's before him," Kurt explained voice shaking slightly.

"So you think she did it on purpose?" Blaine questioned him.

Kurt shook his head. Maybe Sarah somehow knew his middle name but that didn't mean she knew the meaning behind it. That however didn't stop Kurt feeling awful that this special family tradition had been used by someone else.

Kurt glanced back at the officers. "Can we refer to him as Alaxander?" Kurt requested. "I mean you want me to believe that he is my son, so let's please talk about him like he's a real person."

"Of course. Now are you sure you're ready for us to tell you why we believed Alaxander was your child, even without a paternity test?"

Kurt was about to respond when his dad interrupted. "Just a second," Burt requested, "if it's okay with Kurt, can I see the pictures of the child you're proposing is my grandson?"

"I don't have a problem with this if you have the photos on you," Kurt answered. He then watched as Sergeant Black pulled the photos out and passed them to his father. Kurt was shocked that Officer Moore was staying so quiet now, not that he was complaining as he didn't overly like the man.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his father's facial expression change many times, in a very short space of time, before hearing his father sigh. "He does look like you, Kurt. I don't just mean as a child, his baby pictures remind me of you as a baby," Burt offered.

"It just makes things more confusing doesn't it?" Kurt spoke while turning to face his father. "I mean you would know better than anyone if there is a resemblance but that doesn't explain it." Kurt watched his father nod, as if waiting for him to continue. "I think the best thing I can do is hear about what rubbish Sarah told these two," Kurt pointed in the direction of the officers.

"I think you're right kiddo." While he spoke Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was glad for the presence of his dad. "Get their side, then we can work though sorting it all out."

Kurt turned back towards Sergeant Black and Officer Moore, and spent a minute examining their facial expressions before speaking. "I'm ready to hear what you have to say," Kurt admitted and he really was ready. "I mean I'm sure it can't be any crazier that what you have already told me."

"Okay Mr. Hummel, like yesterday if you need us to stop just tell us and we will do so." Kurt just nodded he really wasn't in the mood for any more stalling. "The reason we were asking you questions about the last time you saw Miss Day is because, according to her, it was then that she became pregnant," Sergeant Black began, but for Kurt he wasn't getting to the point fast enough.

"This is stupid," Kurt interrupted, in a slightly harsher tone than he intended." I would not have sex with someone because I was drunk. Sorry I'm about to release this piece of information, Blaine," Kurt continued turning to look Blaine in the eye, hoping he would understand why he was going to say what he was, he turned back to the policemen. "It isn't something I ever really wanted to discuss, especially in front of my father. But Mr. Anderson and I were in a relationship for years before we started to be intimate after drinking." Kurt was sure he heard his father's sharp intake of breath. Yes, his father accepted them, but their private life was always a tentative subject around his father. "Before that it was always purely sober. I most definitely wouldn't have changed that for a woman."

"We have a reason to believe you weren't just drunk, Mr. Hummel." It was Officer Moore who spoke this time.

"Care to elaborate?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. Why couldn't they get to the point without him having to ask?

"We have reason to believe your drink was spiked. We even know which drink was spiked," Officer Moore admitted. It was Kurt's turn to gasp. He looked between Officer Moore and Sergeant Black hoping one of them would continue, but he didn't trust himself to speak without his voice being stupidly high.

"I can see you're shocked Mr. Hummel, but I am pretty sure the information my officer just told you is correct. May I ask what you were drinking when you went to say bye to your now fiancé? And what you did with your drink while you were saying bye?" Kurt didn't feel the need to be quite as defensive when he was addressed by Sergeant Black instead of Officer Moore.

I took Kurt quite a while to think back and remember what he was drinking that night, however when he thought about it he realised he wouldn't drink many different beverages back then. "I believe I was drinking a long island ice tea. It was my first one of the night-before then I had been drinking vodka and orange juice. I was on the couch when Blaine told me he needed to leave. I don't know where I put my drink though, is it important?" he questioned again.

"I'm afraid it's quite important, yes sir. We need to know if what we have been told by Miss Day matches up with what you can tell us," Sergeant Black explained calmly.

"Excuse me Sergeant, Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "I didn't drink that night because I was driving. He placed his drink on the table next to the coat stand. He didn't want to bring it outside, and he wanted to come out with me to say a proper good bye. Back then we were still funny about showing affection in front of others, even friends and family."

Kurt watched as Sergeant Black shook his head before speaking. "I'm afraid it all adds up. The information we were told is consistent with what both of you just said. So we really do believe your drink was spiked." Kurt could hear a small hint of sadness or pity in Sergeant Black's voice.

"You're sitting here acting very calm about this. Why are you sitting here and not looking for the person who did it?" Burt barked angrily.

"Congressman Hummel, please calm down. We're not looking for the person who spiked your son's drink because they already confessed."

"Oh my god, so my drink was spiked and now you are going to tell me I apparently made Miss Day have sex with me because of this. This is crazy. Dad, Blaine, you have to believe me." Kurt couldn't help but lean down and bang his head against the table, he felt like he was going crazy.

"Mr Hummel, if you would allow me to continue we do not believe you did anything of the sort."

"Oh for God's sake you are making no sense," Kurt groaned. "Why the hell do you think I am father to this child?"

"You said you don't remember going to bed right?" Officer Moore was back to asking the questions, just what Kurt needed when he was getting angry.

"Correct," Kurt admitted, eyeing Officer Moore wearily.

"And you told us your dad and Finn both said they didn't put you there. Would your step mom, or any other friends at the party?" Kurt just shook his head in response. Officer Moore turned toward Burt before addressing him directly. "Just to confirm, you didn't put your son to bed that night, is that right, Congressman Hummel?"

Kurt saw his father nodding, his didn't look too happy about all the questions either. "That's right, I assumed that he was tired and wanted to do his skin care routine before bed, but just couldn't remember the next morning," Burt explained.

"Kurt, have you ever wondered why your last memory was of saying goodbye to Blaine?"

"Well yes of course I have Officer," Kurt responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. What a stupid question to ask. But I put it down to going outside into the fresh air, that always makes me feel more drunk."

"Well, as I said we believe your drink was spiked. We then believe that Miss Day helped you to bed." Sergeant Black explained before going back to questioning."Did you notice anything strange in the morning other than a hungover feeling, worse than a normal hang over maybe?" Kurt just nodded. "Any physical marks that you couldn't really explain?" Kurt nodded again. He had woken up feeling pretty sore, and he had some scratches and marks on his arms but he just thought that had been from dancing and stuff.

The Sergeant took a deep breath but then hesitated before speaking, "I'm afraid to say it's because Miss Day _**raped you Kurt**_."


	7. 7: Confessions

A/N - First of all thank you for all the reviews I've received. I am so sorry I've been so bad at updating lately. University is really taking it out of me recently, having to read journals and reports that are 80+ pages long and not just one, but a good few of them. I'm having a multi upload day and everything fic of mine that had a chapter ready to be uploaded will have one uploaded tonight. Please review and let me know what you think, it keeps me motivated to write more when I'm really tired from everything.

* * *

Kurt felt like he was suffocating. He didn't want to believe them but everything made so much sense. Why he couldn't remember getting to bed, but he felt so sore the next morning, all the scratches. He had known when the DNA results came back that the likelihood of them being wrong was minimal, but he hadn't expected this. And oh god what was Blaine going to think of him. He was going to think he was horrible and dirty. He had to set him free

After a minute of silence, without really thinking Kurt slipped his engagement ring off his finger and placed it in Blaine's hand. Kurt saw the stunned look on Blaine's face, but he had to do this. He saw Blaine's arms stiffen as if he was forcing himself not to reach out and hug him. Then Blaine started speaking and Kurt just wanted to allow himself to be wrapped up in those arms but he couldn't; not anymore.

"What are you doing?"

"It all fits Blaine. You're not going to want to be with me now, so I'm setting you free."

"Oh Kurt, come here," Blaine said, opening his arms up to him. Kurt didn't just go in for a hug, he dove onto Blaine's lap and curled up as small as possible there. Only when he was there in that place he felt most at home did he allow himself to cry. "Shhhhh Kurt it's okay. I know this is so hard for you. It is hard for me just to hear that you went through it. But I'm not letting you go. You are the love of my life and I want to be here to help you get through it. I want to, you just have to let me, and you have to believe I'm not going anywhere." Kurt just nodded his head. He couldn't speak, his whole body was being racked with sobs.

Burt placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gently massaged it like he had when he was a child after his mother died, and then still keeping the contact with Kurt, he started to speak.

"So what you're saying is that my son was raped at a party and the woman that raped him ended up pregnant?" Burt questioned. Kurt was glad his dad was asking the question, as he was in no mood to speak.

"That is correct sir," Sergeant Black confirmed. "I understand this isn't easy for any of you."

"Okay. What I don't understand is if Kurt didn't know about this and she's gone this long without telling anyone, why now?"

"We can't tell you any more information without Mr. Hummel's permission I'm afraid, sir." Sergeant Black did look truly sorry, so Kurt guessed he was telling the truth.

"G….g…go a…ahead." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Basically as we told Mr. Hummel yesterday, Miss Day turned up looking very worse for wear. She hadn't eaten properly in days. She had been having financial trouble and she wasn't coping with Alaxander. She came to us and confessed everything." Kurt started sobbing louder, because the more Sgt Black spoke the more real it became. "Do you want me to stop, Kurt?" Kurt shook his head. He may not like what he was hearing but he needed to hear it, needed to know their reasoning. They must have known details before they called him in New York.

He slowly lifted himself off Blaine's lap and back onto his own chair but he cuddled very closely into Blaine's side, with Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around him. While they had been hugging Blaine had slipped Kurt's ring back on. Kurt couldn't help but run his thumb along the band, it was something he had done for comfort many times since Blaine first proposed and he had to get used to the weight of the ring on his finger.

"No, I need you to continue. I'm so confused right now. I was certain you'd made a mistake or were going to tell me I convinced her to do this or something. I need to hear everything."

"She came to us and told us she couldn't cope with Alaxander anymore." Wait this makes no sense, Kurt thought. So she rapes me, gets pregnant with my child, then hands herself in because she can't cope, can this actually get much more complicated?

"_Hello my name is Miss Day, I have been known as Karen Turner for the past 4 years, however you have to believe me I am Miss Sarah Day. I can't cope with my son anymore."_

_Sergeant Black looked up to come face to face with a woman, around 5' 8" in height. She had a round face but you could see the bones of her cheeks as if she wasn't as nourished as she should be. Her skin was very pale, but it looked natural. Her hair was mousey brown, shoulder length and very unkept. She had green eyes, with a hint of something that Sergeant Black couldn't quite work out in them. The second he interrupted she pressed her pink lips into a very thin line, as if she was struggling not to speak. She was wearing a white blouse that seemed to have a good few stains on it, along with a long denim skirt. As a first impression it wasn't a good one for someone who said they were a mother. _

"_Okay love, we are not really the people to help. However we can put you in touch with Social Services. They will be able to help you," Sergeant Black explained kindly. It wasn't uncommon for mothers to come in struggling to cope with their children. _

"_No, you don't understand. You are the best people to help. You need to help me find his father-he doesn't know he exists," Sarah spoke, lifting a young boy who looked around three or four onto her hip. He had the exact same skin complexion as his mother, but there the resemblance ended. His eyes were a glazy blue, and his hair was chestnut brown in colour and was neatly styled for a child of his age. He was wearing blue pants and a green t-shirt. Considering how bad his mother looked, the child looked well cared for. She kissed his head and placed him back on the floor. _

"_Go and sit in those seats over there baby, why mommy speaks to this nice man," she spoke to him as if she were speaking to a infant. Sergeant Black watched the little boy do as he was told, and he wasn't even sure the little boy was out of earshot when Miss Day started speaking again. He so hoped he was. _

"_I raped his father and then once I found out I was pregnant I disappeared. He was only 19 he doesn't know. He needs to know he has a son, I can't put my son into care with the knowledge it may mean his father never knows about him," her words were becoming faster and more desperate the longer she spoke. Sergeant Black had no idea what this woman, Miss Day, was on about but she sounded distressed so he wasn't going to let the conversation continue in public view. He would get her somewhere more private and find out the best way to help her. _

"_Okay calm down. I need you to come with me before we continue this. I will have an officer look after your son. What is he called?" he questioned, looking over at the little boy again. He seemed oblivious to everything going on around him. It was unlikely, as she could make up a name, but he wanted to check that he wasn't listed as a missing child. Miss Day didn't sound mentally stable to him._

"_Alaxander Eric Day," she said simply. Sergeant Black watched her turn towards her son, and he could see the love she had for him in the way she looked at him. _

_Once Alaxander had been taken away to get a drink and a sandwich by one of the officers, Sergeant Black led her down the hall to a private room so they could continue speaking_

_Once they were sitting down he spoke again._

"_You may continue," he stated simply, not wanting to prompt Miss Day any further right now._

"_Once I found out I was so happy." She seemed to smile at the memory. "I'd wanted a child for ages but I didn't have anyone to have one with. However I've been cradled with guilt ever since he was born." So basically she was still rambling and making no sense, he really did wonder why he joined the force at times like this. "I've just been feeling worse and worse. I'm in financial difficulty as well. You need to find his father so he at least knows about him."_

"_I understand Miss Day, what makes you believe you raped this man?" To him it didn't seem very likely but if she was saying it had happened, he had to ask. _

"_I don't believe, I know I raped him." She started running her fingers through her unruly hair. "I was at a going-away party for him and his stepbrother. The poor boy was only nineteen. I was best friends with his step mom. Anyway...he just looked so beautiful, I knew he was gay, but his bone structure and features and especially his eyes were perfect for my baby so I took my chances. He went out to say goodnight to his boyfriend, Brian, or Bill or Blaine or something like that." Miss Day was speaking almost too fast for Sergeant Black to keep up, it was like a flood gate that once opened the water couldn't be held back, or in this case her words couldn't. _

_If this is made up she's coming up with one good story maybe there is more truth to this than I thought, he thought to himself._

"_Well anyway I followed not far behind. He placed his Long Island Ice Tea on a table next to the coat rack and he went outside. I took my chance and I spiked his drink. _

_Sergeant Black interrupted her at this point. Iif there was even a chance she was telling the truth, she should know the answer to this. "What did you spike his drink with?" He looked at her face directly to see if he could catch any hints that she was lying._

_She answered him instantly, and with more than just the name of the drug. "__GHB and Viagra, I knew it could increase sexual drive, but also knew it caused amnesia and I wanted to make sure the boy wouldn't remember. And the sex drive was pretty important as the boy is gay, so I wasn't exactly his type." Okay that was definitely more than he had expected her to tell him. Sergeant Black rubbed his forehead. Miss Day was becoming more and more believable as she spoke, whether he wanted her to be believable was a different question. Sergeant Black opened his mouth to speak when Miss Day continued so he closed his mouth and listened to what else she had to say. _

"_Once he came back I made sure he'd finished it and gave him time to have a few more drinks so he thought he was just very drunk. I helped him upstairs he had no idea who he was or anything. I placed him on the bed, I undressed him and I raped him. He was nineteen but that doesn't mean he doesn't need to know about his son."_

"_Okay I need to know his name," he said, taking hold of a pen to write down at least his name so he could find out if the person was real. She had given the story in such depth he knew he had no choice but to investigate what she was saying._

"_Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He lived at _**415 Whitman Avenue Lima, Ohio. **_It was August 29__th__, 2012._**"**

"_Sarah Day, I am arresting you on suspicion of the rape of Kurt Hummel on the night of August 29__th__, 2012. __You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."__ He could already tell this was going to be one of the more interesting cases he had ever worked._

"_I don't care, just find Alax's dad. Kurt needs to know about him."_

"She planned it?" Kurt asked, stunned. He most certainly hadn't expected that. It was hard enough getting his head around the fact he had a son, and had been raped for that son to be conceived. But for it to have been planned...he felt like his head was spinning.

"It seems so Mr. Hummel, and as you can tell from what I just told you she is telling the truth. She has been arrested and will not be receiving bail. Because she admitted to the crime we shouldn't need you to attend court. We just need your permission in case we need to use the tapes of your interviews," Sergeant Black explained further, not that Kurt was paying too much attention. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just couldn't focus.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. Is that it, Sergeant?" Kurt questioned. "I need to go and get my head around this." He just wanted to go back to his home and think, let all the revelations of the day sink in.

Sergeant Black shook his head, "There's one more thing."

"I'm listening," Kurt said quietly, hoping things weren't about to get even worse, but really how could they?

"She wants you to take custody of Alaxander."


	8. 8: Wild Horses

I am sorry this has taken me so long to be able to get up, so much has been going on. I am going to try and turn Tuesday into my posting day, meaning i will update all my fics hopefully once a week on a tuesday, this will be dependant on many things my beta included however.

* * *

That day Kurt went home to his dad's with Blaine and curled up in his bed and cried. Blaine lay with him, not leaving him apart from to go to the toilet. He hated how his fiancé looked so broken. He knew he had every right to do so, but he hated that he could do nothing about it.

"I know this is so hard for you, Kurt. If I could do anything to take all this pain away I would," Blaine said gently, running his hand down Kurt's face to wipe away the tears as they fell. They were lying on their sides, Kurt's back up against Blaine's chest. Blaine had his arms tightly around his fiancé. All Kurt could do was cry and look at the picture of _his son_ that was in his hands. He hadn't spoken a word since he arrived home. Blaine wasn't going to push him to do so, so he just kept speaking comforting words to him.

"None of this is your fault. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but we are going to get through this, you know. I'm going to help you. I'll do anything it takes to see you smile again. But don't take that as me saying you don't have a right to be sad and grieve, because you do. I'll hold you whenever you want me to, no matter what time of day. I'll sit here and wipe away your tears and hold you so you feel safe. I'm not letting you go Kurt." It was almost midnight and Blaine was exhausted so he could only imagine how Kurt was feeling. He knew his fiancé needed to sleep so he decided to try something else.

"Do you want me to sing to you, sweetie? See if it will help you fall asleep. Don't worry even when you fall asleep I'll be staying right here." Kurt just nodded. Blaine didn't even need to think about which song to sing.

_**I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away**_

Blaine knew that Kurt really would feel like he was being trapped by all this information. And it was really true his life have been turned upside-down so fast. **  
**  
_**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared**_

Blaine knew Kurt was scared. Scared of what the future held for him, scared of the way people would react, scared of the decisions he needed to make.

_**Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yea**_

Blaine knows the only way Kurt was going to have any chance of feeling free right now would be in his sleep and he wanted him to go there.

_**I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free**_

He knew Kurt wanted to break free. But how could you break free from the information you had been raped. And even worse you had a child you never knew about.

_**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
Hoohhhwoahwoah**_

Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yea

I wanna run too.  
Hohhhwoah oh woah oh

_**Recklessly abandoning myself before you**_

_**I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel**_

In a way Blaine also felt blessed. He felt blessed that Kurt had allowed him to comfort him. Even in his darkest moments Kurt wasn't shutting him out.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! **_**[X2]**_**  
Hooaahwoah oh woah  
Yeah**

I wanna run with the wild horses

As Blaine finished the song he felt Kurt's breathing level out. That meant Kurt wasn't crying and he had fallen asleep. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt even more, and then buried his nose into Kurt's hair, breathing in that all familiar scent. It was only then, with the knowledge at that moment in time his boy was safe in his arms did he allow himself to cry.

He cried because the world sucked. He didn't understand how the world could be so cruel to deal one person so much crap in life. Blaine cried for Kurt's late mother, who was no longer here to comfort her son at a time like this, when a motherly touch could have meant so much. He cried for fact that at seventeen Kurt almost became an orphan. He cried for the fact that Kurt had spent his entire middle school and half of his high school life being bullied by closeted Neanderthals. He cried about the fact that even those closest to him had been unable to and unwilling to do anything about it. He cried out all of his fears about the news he had just found out.

The love of his life had been raped at just nineteen years old. Why hadn't he stayed that night and just left super early for work in the morning? He cried because of the fact Kurt thought because of something so far out of his control he wouldn't love him anymore. He cried because he couldn't imagine what it must feel like finding out you have a three year old son you never knew existed, let alone ever seen. He knew he would do anything to take this pain away from his man, and he cried all the harder knowing he couldn't. He couldn't take away what had happened. He could only be here to support Kurt. He didn't care how long it took, in the end he was going to get his happy Kurt back. All the crying was taking its toll on Blaine and he felt his eyes start to droop.

"I love you Kurt," was the last thing he said before letting sleep take over.


	9. 9: A Problem Shared

Sorry this is a day late I had no internet yesterday other than on my phone so I couldn't get on to upload. But it's here now I Hope you enjoy, let me know :D

* * *

Burt couldn't sleep that night either. Kurt had given him permission to inform Carole and only Carole of the situation but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He knew the second he tried it would make the images he already had in his mind even more vivid. He felt physically ill. It was times like this when he most wished Kurt's mom Marie were still alive.

"Burt darling, are you ready to come to bed?" Carole asked softly. She knew from the way the three men were acting that whatever had happened at the police station couldn't have been good, however she hadn't asked. She knew she would be told when everyone was good and ready.

"No. I know Kurt would kill me, but pour me a whiskey and come and join me please love?"

She knew only too well Kurt wouldn't be impressed if he found out, but one look at her husband told her he needed it. So she went and poured them both a glass, before joining him on the sofa.

"Thank you, love," he said, taking a glass from her. "This has to be one of the worst days of my life." He placed the glass in his opposite hand and took Carole's free hand in his. "I can tell you what happened today, but only if you feel up to it and the emotions involved with it."

"I'm willing to listen no matter what, however I only want you to tell me because you or Kurt wants to, not because you feel you have to," she said gently, squeezing his hand.

Burt shook his head. "I'm doing it because I need to, to stop myself going mad," he said honestly, looking up to catch Carole's gaze. It was exactly how he was feeling, he wouldn't say he felt responsible per se, but he did wish he would have known or could have stopped it happening.

"Go ahead then, sweetie. Take your time. I'm here to listen." Burt could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't expect anything of him, that she wasn't about to rush him or expect him to say anything he didn't feel up to, but just be there to listen to him for a while.

"We were all convinced Kurt wasn't going to be the father of the child right," he paused to allow Carole to nod. "Well according to the DNA test it's a 99.9% certainty that he is the child's father." Burt heard Carole swallow and could see the shock written in her face, he was sure that he looked pretty similar when he had found out. He closed his eyes to allow himself to have a few seconds. If he was being honest, he still didn't want to believe it. He felt Carole squeeze his hand and opened his eyes to look at her.

"If you don't want to continue I understand honey," she said, clear concern in her voice.

Burt took a deep breath. "No I need to continue, I didn't know anything before I was at the police station, but when they told me I was sure they were mistaken, wanted them get a re-assessment of the DNA. However the Sergeant asked to explain their beliefs first. I just wish I could do something to go back and stop it all happening." He couldn't help but take his hand out of Carole's and slip it round her waist and pull her close to him, he needed to hold her close, he needed a kind of comfort that only she was able to offer.

"Burt, whatever happened you need to realise that the chances are you couldn't have stopped it. Are you sure it's wise for you to continue telling me about this? You look so pale." He couldn't love Carole any more right now; she knew just how to handle him.

"If the way Kurt behaved earlier is anything to go by I think it's for the best that everyone in the house knows. He isn't taking it well, however I'm not at all surprised about that, do you mind if I continue?" he questioned.

Carole stroked her hand up and down his arm gently. "You know I don't. I just don't want you stressing yourself out, what with your heart and everything and I know Kurt wouldn't either." Carole really was just like his son, they worried about him way more than they needed to.

"Before I say much else, I'll say that Sarah is the mother of the child. The child in question is named Alaxander Eric Day." Burt heard Carole gasp gently, he had a feeling she might.

"The child had your family's middle name?" Burt nodded, hoping that Carole could feel it, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him with the way they were positioned. "I don't know whether this makes you feel better or not, but I remember having a conversation with her about Finn and Kurt and their middle names were brought up, but I never told her that it was a family thing for you. I don't think she did it to take anything away from you, but to maybe give him a part of Kurt, without anyone else ever having to know?"

Burt had to admit it would make sense, with everything the Sergeant had told them about Sarah when she handed herself in. It would fit that she at least wanted her son to have some connection to his father.

"I think you may be right Carole, but really that isn't the worst part about it. " He paused, trying to work himself up to say any of the rest of it out loud, things often sound worse once they are said out loud as he knew only too well. "Alaxander was conceived on the night of the going away party we had here. Which could mean that it could have been anyone who was the father, but the DNA obviously says otherwise. However Kurt can't remember a large chunk of what happened that night." Burt sighed. "The part of the night when I thought he was in bed asleep, he had been drugged and she was raping him."

Burt felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks; he could see images of this woman leading his son to bed. The only woman ever to have done that before was his mother and the images of Sarah doing so were haunting him. He wasn't normally one to cry but he couldn't stop himself this time. Carole lifted herself up from him, and took his glass out of his hand, after placing both glasses on the table she pulled him down so his head was resting in her lap, and he felt her fingers gently massage his scalp.

"Shhhh, Shhhh honey," she cooed but it wasn't helping. He needed to get the last bits out.

"I was here, Carole. It happened in my house, while I was present. I'm a grandfather, that is meant to be such a happy moment in my life, but right now I feel like I'm living a nightmare."

"I know honey I know," she spoke, still running her hand over his head. "I'm sorry to ask, but you said Kurt didn't take it well, do you think you can tell me how he reacted?"

"He was so broken. He just sat there, he didn't move at first and then he suddenly took his engagement ring off because he thought Blaine wouldn't love him anymore. All I can see is his face the second he was told what she did to him, it's like it's stuck in my mind." Burt paused for a while. He couldn't go on, but luckily he didn't need to as Carole started to talk.

"I can see why you're worried, that doesn't sound at all like Kurt. Speaking from the medical side of me right now, I think the best we can do is be here for him if he wants us to be but don't push him into doing anything he doesn't want. He probably needs time to process everything." Burt knew she was right. When she used her medical knowledge she was nearly always right.

"That's the problem, Carole. He doesn't have time to get round it, she's sick in the head, and made it so he doesn't have time." Burt wanted to scream this but he couldn't bring himself to, and it came out almost strangled.

"Why's that honey?" Carole asked gently.

"She only handed herself in because she can't cope anymore, but she said she couldn't put her son into care without letting Kurt know about him, in a way I wish she just had." He knew it sounded so horrible and it was his own grandson that he was talking about, but if Kurt had never known he could have been saved from all this pain. "She wanted him to know about Alaxander so he can take custody of him. How does that give him any time to get his head around anything?" Burt finished, moving his hand to link with Carole's free one, the second their hands were together Carole was squeezing his, gently offering him the reassurance he needed to stay as calm as possible.

After a few seconds of silence Burt spoke again. "How am I meant to live with the knowledge I didn't protect my son? I let him down again."

Burt lost it then, at the thought of not keeping the most precious thing in the world to him safe. He'd let his son down before when he didn't realise he was being bullied. But this was so much worse, he was so close when his own son had been violated yet he had no idea. He sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. Not only had he let Kurt down, but he'd let Marie down too. He promised her before she died that he'd take care of Kurt and he'd failed them both.

"Oh Burt," Carole sighed. "Don't ever think you've let your son down. There were so many of us in this house and not a single one of us knew, so you can't blame yourself for this. This is no one's fault but Sarah's. It isn't Kurt's fault; it isn't your fault. No one who was here is to blame but her. Kurt has come out to be such a special young man Burt, and that's down to you, you raised him to be the man he is today. While this is probably the hardest thing he has ever had to deal with, he will make it through. He has an amazing relationship with both you and Blaine and I know that the two of you will help him get through this. You just need to give him his space when he needs it, and hold him close when he needs comfort. You can't turn back the clock and stop it happening, but you can help him heal."

"But how is he meant to make the decision about whether or not to take his son? A three year old son he knows nothing about but a name and the month he was born. How is he meant to decide whether to take that boy on or give him up for adoption? Sarah is so selfish to put a decision like that on an already broken boy. How the fuck is he meant to decide something like that, Carole?"

"Calm down, sweetie. I'll be honest with you; I don't know how he's meant to make a decision like that. I wouldn't like to make a decision like that under normal circumstances, let alone with everything else he had to learn to cope with. However I do know that Kurt is a very smart young man. I know that he won't rush into making a decision like this. He'll discuss the options with Blaine and they will do what's best for them and Alaxander. We just have to be willing to help guide and support them no matter what decision they make. I know it's hard. No matter how or why he came into this world he is Kurt's son, your grandson. I know what happened with Finn was different but I thought I was a grandmother so I know partially how you feel, even if I don't know everything. However I do know that Kurt and Blaine will make the best decision for everyone."

It helped. Sometimes when Burt got stressed or upset he just needed a kind and gentle voice to bring him back to earth and to help him look at everything the right way. "Thank you Carole, would you like to see him?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Carole enquired, clearly confused.

"Kurt took his recent picture but he gave me the picture of Alaxander as a baby. He looks the spitting image of Kurt. Would you like to see?"

"I would love to," she said softly. Burt sat himself up out of her lap, took out his wallet, and found two small photos that were within it.

"That's Kurt when he was just a few minutes old; it's been in my wallet ever since I was able to get it printed not long after he was born." Burt was sure that at this point there would be a special shine in his eyes, he could remember Kurt being born like it was yesterday, and he'd come so far since then. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to show Carole the second picture. "According to what the police say, this was Alaxander at 5 days old."

"Gosh, Burt he's beautiful." Burt nodded, he couldn't disagree, Alaxander was a beautiful baby. "And I agree he really does look like the spitting image of Kurt. They do say that babies are born looking like their father. Something about it being nature's way of helping a father and child bond. I know it's not easy but he really is beautiful."


	10. 10: Closing In

A/N - Tuesday is here again, so here is another update to this, so far the updating Tuesday schedule is going well so I am going to stay with the same upload plan for now. Hope you are enjoying this fic so far, thank you for all your kind reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

If Blaine and Burt thought that first day was hard it was nothing compared to what they still had to go through. Over the next few days Kurt retreated in on himself. More and more often he was refusing to get out of bed. He was refusing to eat, instead choosing to just drink water, not even his usual 5 cups of coffee a day.

Blaine thought it had been hard seeing Kurt freeze at the police station after being told he had been raped but this was awful. This was like watching the man he loved very slowly and painfully die. Nothing he was doing seemed to be helping; Kurt was even withdrawing away from him.

"Kurt baby are you going to come and have some dinner?" Blaine said sitting gently on the bed.

"No." It was short and sharp.

"Carole's cooked your favorite honey," Blaine tired to reason, he knew Kurt needed to eat this was doing him no go at all.

"I don't care I said no."

"I know you are feeling awful at the moment Kurt but not eating isn't going to help." Taking hold of his hand to no resistance, but Kurt didn't exactly return the gesture either.

"I don't fucking care Blaine eating is not going to help me either!"

"Will you not even come down for me?" Blaine thought it was worth at least trying one more time. He wasn't the kind of man to take no for an answer especially not the first time.

"Oh stop acting like you care Blaine and fuck off!" That hurt, that really hurt, because Blaine cared about Kurt more than anything in the whole world.

"Okay I'll leave you alone, but I do love you Kurt," Blaine reassured standing and walking towards the door.

"I know your lying Blaine I know you don't love me anymore."

"I'm not lying, Kurt, I love you more than you'll ever know Kurt," Blaine said shutting the door. As soon as the door shut Blaine's knees buckled and he slipped to the floor, he didn't know what to do for the best anymore. He wanted to just wrap Kurt in his arms and make him realize how loved he was but every time he tried Kurt always rejected him, which made Blaine feel worse. However that was the first time Kurt had said Blaine didn't love him, and it broke his heart.

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly; he let his head fall on top of them and allowed the tears to fall. Blaine didn't know how long he sat there but all of a sudden he felt a pair of motherly arms wrap around him. If he was being honest it was just what he needed, he knew he wouldn't get anything of the sort from his own mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" and he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Kurt….Kurt…Kurt said I don't love him anymore Carole." Blaine continued to let the tears flow; it was like they were blood directly out of his own heart. "It's so hard Carole. It's killing me watching him like this, it's like he's dying, but it's happening so slowly and it makes the pain so much worse." Blaine managed to look up at Carole while he was speaking and she could tell she was worried about Kurt too. "He is my world Carole and I love him no matter what. I understand why he thinks I wouldn't love him but it still pains me to hear him say it. I didn't ask him to marry me to go running as soon as anything bad happened. I know this isn't just anything but I still don't want to run. I want to be here to support him and protect him. I want to be able to make him realize just how loved he is but he just pushes me away. I keep trying and every time he pushes me away, I come away feeling worse than I did before." Blaine knew he was probably talking too much but he needed to get it all out.

"It's so hard to explain, I know what happened to Kurt is killing me. Knowing the love of my life was raped and that it could be my fault is killing me. I feel so guilty Carole. I love him and I never want anything to harm him." Blaine sobbed, with his breathing began to get shallow.

"Come on calm down sweetie, how could it be your fault?"

Blaine put his head in his hands to answer; he hated himself for that night. "If I wouldn't have left to go home, if only I would have stayed and left early in the morning it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh Blaine sweetie, you don't know that. You don't know that it wouldn't still have happened with you here, there were so may of us here without you and it still happen. No one that was here that night can blame themselves sweetie." Blaine shock his head because it was his fault.

"But if I wouldn't have left I wouldn't have left his side, she wouldn't have been able to," Blaine said over the tears that were still falling.

"No Blaine, look at me," Carole said gently lifting his chin up so he had no choice but you. "Blaine, for all you know if you would have been here she may have done something to you too. You can't blame yourself or the guilt is going to eat up at you for something that isn't you fault."

"But, it feels like it is Carole, and it's just so hard. I never wanted anything to hurt him and no look where we are." Blaine said more calmly now, Carole and her words just seemed to have that kind of effect on him, and it was probably the fact he offered the mothering figure he'd never really had.

"I know it's so hard," Carole said, pulling Blaine in for a gentle hug, and he allowed it, and allowed himself to rest his head on her shoulder. He needed some form of physical contact. "I can only imagine how hard it is to handle with Kurt pushing you away. Burt is doing the same to me but to no way near the same extent. He blames himself too you know. He thinks he let Kurt and Marie down. You both need to realise you're not to blame and keep trying to help Kurt, like the way you are now. I know that's hard when he's pushing you away, but it's a natural reaction and nothing against you. It's a common factor in people who have been raped, and for Kurt its not just that, but he's trying to withdraw from something he doesn't actually have memory of, which just makes everything hard for him. His mind will be working up many different scenarios of what happened to him, not know if they are right, he's struggling to heal, because to heal you have to come to terms with what happened, but he doesn't know what happened."

"Yes, I think I understand that. I sometimes wonder if it was better that he never knew. I mean I'll stand by him, and I always will but seeing him like this makes me wish he never knew." And it was the honest truth he really did, yes if Kurt wants to take on Alaxander Blaine would be there with him every step of the way, that didn't mean he had to like what the revelation had done to his fiancé.

"And that's why he loves you Blaine, deep down he knows you're not going to leave him, but he's just too confused on top of that at the moment. Just keep trying to make he realize that you're not going anywhere, because soon he's going to hit his lowest point in all this. That will be the point when he lets you in. You need to prepare yourself for that as it isn't going to be easy. Never forget that we love you, and even more importantly never forget than Kurt loves you, and deep down under all that darkness he knows you love him too." Carole said kissing to top of his head, and the small gesture, helped Blaine remember that yes, in time everything would be alright.


	11. 11: Letting People In

A/N - Sorry this is a day late a family member of mine died yesterday so I was not even thinking about coming on to update, however it's here now, and i am sorry its late. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Carole hated what was happening not only to Kurt but to Burt and Blaine too. It was one thing watching strangers at work going through this, but to watch someone, who is like a second son to you, go through it is awful. What's more she also had to watch Blaine and Burt suffering. She felt guilty because it was her old best friend that did this to him. If she wouldn't have let her bond with Finn maybe it wouldn't have happened. Then there were also the thoughts of gosh she was so close to Finn what happens if it had been him.

After Kurt had been pushing everyone away for a week she decided to talk to him. (Kurt and Blaine's trip had been extended until Kurt was ready to go back.) Carole couldn't sit around and watch this family be torn apart anymore. She decided that someone needed to talk to Kurt. As harsh as it may sound someone need to talk to him and say it straight.

"He's distraught you know Kurt." Carole said entering Kurt and Blaine's bedroom, to see Kurt curl up on the bed, with the covers almost completely covering his face, a position that was far too common for him now.

"Hmmm?" Kurt replied as if he really didn't care.

"Blaine," Carole stated simply, hoping it would be this approach that worked on making Kurt see what he was doing to himself and others,

"Don't talk to me about Blaine. I don't want to hear it Carole, if that's all you came here for leave."

"Why not Kurt? Go on tell me why you don't want to talk about him?" Carole inquired sitting down on Kurt's bed making it clear she didn't plan on going nowhere. And she really didn't plan on going anywhere, she could not see her stepson like this anymore, she was not going to let Kurt let his family be pulled apart by this. She knew he wasn't meaning to but that didn't make it any easier.

"Because, I'm not worth being able to hear his name anymore. I'm not worth anything from anyone. Plus he keeps lying saying he loves me."

Now Carole can see why Blaine is taking this so hard, it hurts her to hear Kurt doesn't think Blaine loves him so she can only wonder how hard it is for Blaine. "You're wrong," she correct, gently pulling the cover down, away from Kurt's face slightly. He was far too pale, she could see the black lines under his eyes, and his face even over that past few days seemed to be getting thinner, it really worried her.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Kurt asked in a cold tone of voice.

"It means that your poor fiancé is going crazy watching you like this knowing your closing up to him. He can't remember the last time you said you loved him. But you want to know what's breaking him the most is when you tell him he doesn't love you."

Kurt scoffed, "because he doesn't."

Carole shook her head, gently placing her hand on top of Kurt's arm. "You couldn't be more wrong Kurt. It's hurting him watching you hurting and not being able to help. He isn't saying he doesn't want you to hurt, because he knows that only natural, however he wants you to let him help you get through that hurt."

"What's the point…what's the point when I'm this Carole, I'm confused and messed up and don't even know what to think of myself anymore." And while his tone was still cold Carole could hear the emotion behind it, she was getting through to him slowly.

"He wants to help you because he knows what under all that confusion." She spoke gently beginning to run her hand gently up and down Kurt's arm. "He wants more than anything is for you to let him in. He wants to curl up with you every night and tell you just how loved and special you are so that it starts to become a strong feeling in yourself amongst all that confusion. He wants to be that shoulder you cry on when you feel like it's all too much. But most of all he just wants you to let him help you." Carole said stressing that last point and she knew that was all the Blaine really wanted.

"He shouldn't love me though Carole," Kurt argued, shaking his head, while a single tear fell from his eye. "I was raped meaning I had sex with someone whilst with him, so I practically cheated. I've got a son Carole and no matter what I decide, he doesn't at 22 want to know his fiancé has a child. Name one reason he has to love me? Name one reason any of you have to love me?"

"Because the kind of love we have for you is unconditional Kurt. I know you have been though some really horrible things but you need to let people in and be there for you. I can't imagine right now what you're going through, no one that's not been in your position could, but we can't even try to understand if you don't let us in. I know it's hard but you have to realise that not everyone in this world is out to hurt you." And finally Carole watched and Kurt caught her eye, and that was progress, she knew from talking to Blaine and the times she'd tried to get him to eat he hadn't been making eye contact at all.

"But I'll always be tainted by this. Doesn't anyone realize that, it makes me horrible and disgusting, Carole." She could tell he really believed what he was saying about himself, by the look in his eyes. Kurt's eyes had already been so expressive.

"No Kurt you are not horrible and disgusting." And this time as she ran her hand down his arm she grabbed hold of his hand. "Kurt you will only be tainted by this forever if you let yourself. And that doesn't sound like the sassy Kurt Hummel I know. The Kurt Hummel I know would fight for anything he wanted badly enough." With that Kurt looked away from her again, he didn't pull his arm away, but she couldn't get his eye contact again.

"But I'm not the same Kurt. All this knowledge has torn away that Kurt," and she hated hearing him talking like this, she didn't know what else to say but she wasn't going to give up.

"That's my point Kurt you are the same Kurt. You are just letting this hide that Kurt away. Hiding away from the love people have for you," she squeezed his hand gently trying to add more effort behind what he was saying.

"But Blaine shouldn't have this love for me Carole, not anymore," Kurt sighed and she could tell it was hurting Kurt by the way he said Blaine's name.

"Oh come on see the light. I am not going to let up here. I know I may seem harsh because yes what you went through was and is horrible. But someone needs to make you see what you are doing. Blaine didn't ask you to marry him just to run out if things get tuff. He loves you unconditionally Kurt whether you like it or not, and I know you feel the same about him."

"Yes but why?" Kurt asked shrugging, and his voice was becoming cold again. Carole was determined to go anything to stop that. No she couldn't imagine how Kurt was feeling right now, but she was pretty sure that he would feel better letting Blaine in, he may not realise it now, but she knew the second he allowed Blaine in he would heal better.

"You're still not getting it. Let's put this on the other foot if it was Blaine going through this would you leave him?"

"Hell no," Kurt almost shouted.

"Would you want to support him and make him realize how special he was?"

The reply came instantly, "yes."

"Would you stop loving him?" she questioned.

"Never, I couldn't, he's everything to me, my rock, the person who keeps my world spinning," and Carole could hear the love and care behind his tone now.

"Well I think you just answered your own question." Carole waited and allowed Kurt to run things over in his head.

"Oh god I've been so stupid," Kurt sobbed.

"Oh come here sweetie." Carole said maneuvering herself so she that she could pull Kurt up and into a hug, to which he went easily. She knew it was her fault he was crying but he needed the reality check. "It's okay you can sort this out. Blaine understands and he's just waiting for you to let him in," her voice was more motherly now, and had taken on a quieter volume.

"I know Carole but it's so hard." Kurt replied whilst sobbing, "every time I let people in I normally managed to get hurt one way or another. Whilst I know he has never hurt me before I feel so vulnerable right now. Letting him in would be giving him the chance to crush me if he wanted to."

Carole nodded in agreement. "Yes Kurt if he wanted to which he doesn't. Watching you trying to deal with this alone is hurting him."

"What am I meant to do Carole?" Kurt questioned, pulling away from Carole gently and catching her eyes. "I do want to let him in, I'm just so scared. I do want to get through this, I love him so much. I want to marry him just like we'd planned. It's just things really seemed to be going right, I have the man of my dreams, and well the job of my dreams, even if it isn't Broadway. And just as I get to a point like that everything feels like it's ripped away from me. I'm so confused I don't know how to deal with it because I don't properly know what this is. I have no idea what happened to me Carole. I know it sounds horrible but I think I would have rather have never known Alaxander existed than have to deal all this." Carole could see the tears still flowing freely from Kurt's eyes, and she tightened her grip round him some more, it was so true that for everyone it would be easier if they didn't know the truth, but they did now and they had to deal with that.

"I know sweetie. You just have to remember that you don't have to make any decisions quickly. If you ask me, and I know it may sound crazy, but I think to be able to make the decisions you need to go back to New York for a while. You need to live your life, and think about what would change if you made each decision and go from there. The worst thing you can do is make a rushed decision. Yes Alaxander is your child, that doesn't mean you have to take him on Kurt."

"I know it's so hard. I know I have some kind of control over this; I can choose whether or not I want him. However at the same time I feel like a big decision has been taken from me. The decision on whether I ever wanted children, and if so whether I ever wanted biological children. They were decisions Blaine and I were meant to sit and make together and they have all been ripped from me Carole. However that means it doesn't just affect me it affects Blaine too. And as I said I do really want to let Blaine in but what am I meant to do now I've fuck up so badly Carole. I forgot how this is probably hurting him too he must hate me." Kurt finished burying his head in Carole's shoulder, so she rubbed her hand in comforting circles on his back.

"No Kurt he loves you, more than anything in the world. And all I'll say is he's in the kitchen." With that Carole placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head and walked out of the room.

Kurt knew he had been a complete idiot, he'd only seen his own hurt, hadn't thought what it must be like for his fiancé to know that he had been through all of this. Yes he was hurting but Carole was right he had to let Blaine in. Blaine had never hurt him before and he had to put full faith and trust in him now. Without even really thinking he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The second he laid eyes on Blaine he saw just how hurt he was, and he wanted to help change that. He walked up to Blaine and turned him around so they were facing each other. He stared into Blaine's hazel eyes for a few seconds before leaning in to give Blaine a kiss. A kiss that conveyed all the emotions he felt towards the man he loved and just how sorry he was.

As he pulled away from the kiss he rested his forehead against Blaine. "I love you."


	12. 12: Try to Understand

This is un-beated as I am waiting for my beta to get back to me however I don't want to make you wait any longer so I thought i would give you this now out of the way. Hope you enjoy

* * *

They decided that they would stay in Lima for another week or so before heading back to New York. Burt had spoken to Blaine's college and Kurt's boss, informing them in part of the situation, however being mindful that it was still a very private matter that the boys did not want getting out.

Kurt was still very confused. In a way he just wished that he could remember what has happened the night in question. He was now had pretty much no doubt that Alaxander was his. He had even pulled out the photo albums containing all the pictures from when he was younger and Alaxander looked almost his spitting image. However that didn't mean that he could remember how it all happened. For Kurt not knowing made it worse, to others it may sound strange and he knew it, but he needed to be able to remember to be able to get over what had happened to him. When everything had happened with Karofsky in high school, he used the knowledge of what had happened and why to help him deal with it, however with this he had nothing. The only information he had to go on was what Sergeant Black told him had happen. It wasn't until a few days before they were due to go home Kurt realised what he needed to do, however he needed to talk to Blaine about it first.

Kurt decided that it wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted to be having in house, for a few reasons really, one he wasn't sure how Blaine was going to react to the whole situation, and two he didn't want anyone else knowing until he was sure he was going through with it. So instead he decided to take Blaine out for dinner to allow them to talk without worrying about anyone else listening. Once they had ordered their food, Kurt decided there was no point putting it off any longer, after all if it went okay once the topic had been covered the could enjoy the rest of the night properly.

"I need to go and see her and him too probably," Kurt knew it hadn't come out right, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Her?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yes, Sarah, I need to see her," Kurt stated simply and his voice was void of emotion as it always was when he spoke about her.

"You what, you can't be serious." After seeing the look on Blaine's face Kurt just wanted to stop, Blaine looked like he'd just been slapped and that wasn't the point of all of this, it was about trying to find something they were both happy with.

"Right before you go off on one please just let me explain," Kurt said gently taking hold of Blaine's hands over the table, Blaine gave a quick nod, so Kurt continued." I need to see her; I know it sounds crazy but at the moment it seems like the only way."

"The only way for what exactly?" Blaine questioned, and Kurt was glad he had gone back to his more gentle and caring tone.

"I see it as the only way for me to start getting over all what happened to me. Do you remember when everything happened with Karofsky back in my junior year?"

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt knew why even now Karofsky wasn't something they brought often in terms of the hell he'd put him through. "Yes only too well," Blaine sighed.

"Well when I came to you we talked about it. I explained what had happened to you, and we talked through it all bit by bit. That is how I came to get over what he did to me. However all I know about this situation with Sarah is that she drugged me, we had sex and I have a son. I don't know anything more. How can I begin to work through it when that is all I know? I know this is hard for you to understand but I need to know what happened to me to begin to work through it. I don't want it to be hanging over me for the rest of my life, which means I need to deal with it fully." Kurt knew it would sound crazy to anyone, let alone Blaine, but it's what he needed. He knew he needed to see her; however he would not go without Blaine at least having knowledge of him doing so, even if he didn't agree with him.

"I will be honest with you Kurt, no I don't really understand. However I can partially see where you are coming from due to the Karofsky reference so if you asked me to get my permission I am happy with you doing anything you need." This filled Kurt with both relief and fear. While he was glad Blaine was willing to trust what he needed, it meant he definitely would see Sarah. He wasn't stupid enough to think that that wouldn't involve opening himself up to a lot of pain. However he knew it was what was needed. Kurt was so immersed in thoughts he only just managed to catch what Blaine said next.

"You also said maybe him; I'm guessing you mean Alaxander, why?" And this time it wasn't accusatory it was simply interest in Blaine's voice. It made Kurt so glad to have someone like Blaine that was willing to work though even all of this horrible stuff with him.

"He's my son Blaine. At the moment all I know is that Sarah wants me to take custody of him. However I will do nothing because she wants me to. I need to make whatever decision I make because I want to make it, because we want to make it, because at the end of the day this doesn't just affect me, Blaine. I want to go back to New York and imagine what it would be like with and without Alaxander." Kurt looked up at Blaine to see if he seemed to be following, and when their eyes met he smiled offering Kurt the reassurance to go on. "However I don't believe I can do that properly never seeing him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes…Yes I think I do. Can I ask are you going to tell him who you are?"

"Oh no…No I don't think so, I mean unless he already knows. I just think seeing Alaxander in person, learning a bit more about his personality and things will help me better to imagine him there in New York with us. As I said, the decision doesn't just affect me, and I'm hoping you're going to be willing to help me with the decision, I mean right now you are my life, so the dynamics of our relationship would change by bringing a child into the equation, and that can't happen if either one of us isn't ready." Kurt hoped that Blaine at least partially understood what he was doing. He was trying to think off all this from Blaine's side as well, and he can't imagine how hard it is to know your fiancé has gone through all of this but being powerless in some ways to help. He knows that's why he needs to see both of them, so that he can allow Blaine to help by talking about things much more. He was so frustrated that he couldn't get all that into the correct words that the tears built up in his eyes; however he tried to keep them at bay as Blaine started speaking.

"I think I understand Kurt," and Kurt knows that tone of voice, the protective fiancé voice that at times he still can't get used to. "I just don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are. You mean so much to me." Kurt closed his eyes and allowed Blaine's words to wash over him, as his hand was lifted towards Blaine's mouth and kissed softly, as simple sign of affection, he's grown accusation to using when Blaine is struggling to put things into words. "I know I've told you so many times, but I don't want you to think that this is going to stop me loving you. I know I will never fully be able to understand as I am not going through it in the same way you are, however I want to be able to support you in any way I can. If you think that means going to see both of them so be it. No matter what happened I will be here if you need an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on afterwards. Whilst I wish this wasn't happening I am not going to step in the way of you seeing your son."

Kurt could help but let the tears, which had continued to build up in his eyes while Blaine had been speaking, spill over. What Blaine had said had hit so many chords and he just had to let the emotion out.

"Kurt what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine rushes out, worry lacing his words.

"I…I'm just so glad I have you Blaine. I know this can't be easy for you, yet you're still so amazing," Kurt says trying to get control of his voice over the tears.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine is soon sat directly next to Kurt isn't of opposed him. "Come here," He says opening his arms to Kurt, and Kurt doesn't need telling twice he almost dives towards Blaine burying his face into Blaine's chest. Once again his fiancé is being way too good for him to ever deserve, but it's exactly what Kurt needs. Blaine is his home, and no matter how bad things are wrapped up in Blaine arms he feels safe. " I love you," he whispers into Blaine chest, because no other words would work better right now.

**"**I love you too, so much Kurt." Kurt feels Blaine press a kiss into the top of his head before he slowly sits up.

"Thank you so much Blaine. I have to ask though would you mind driving me if I could sort out going to see Sarah tomorrow? I know it's going to be a rough one, and I have a feeling when I am finished I'm just going to want to curl up in your arms." Kurt doesn't know why he's worried for the response, maybe the way Blaine reacted to start with, all he knows is that after he's been with Sarah he won't want to be alone.

"Of course I'll drive you Kurt. I will always be here for you, never forget that." Kurt can hear the truth in his voice and he can't help but allow himself to smile a little. He feels so much better. He feels like such a weight how been lifted off his shoulders, however before this conversation he hadn't even realised how much it was all weighing him down. He knows he's still got such a long way to go but he knows he has Blaine by his side every step of the way, and as far as Kurt's concerned that all he could ask for.


	13. 13: Why?

A/N - So it's Tuesday so it's time for another chapter. I really can't believe i am positing chapter 13 of this already. I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviews this, it allows me to know what people are thinking and gives me the momentum to keep writing :D This was quite a hard chapter to write there is nothing too graphic in it, but in context it just isn't a nice chapter, very needed in my opinion though.

* * *

Kurt didn't manage to arrange his meeting for the next day, instead it was the day after that. The day came all too soon and he was now sat in the waiting room of the jail where Sarah was being held and he was freaking out. He didn't feel at all like he could do this anymore. He knew throughout the whole thing Blaine would be right out here waiting for him but he couldn't do it.

"Blaine I can't do it. I was so stupid I made a big mistake wanting to meet with Sarah. I don't want to meet with her, not after know what she has done to me. I can't do it and I won't. Can we just go please?" Kurt says looking around everywhere but at Blaine. Looking at the dingy grey walls and the horrible black floor tiles does nothing but reminding him of exactly where he is.

"Kurt stop," Kurt stops speaking and looks at Blaine "I know you're worried but think about what you told me over dinner the other day. Think of the reasons you are doing this. You are so strong Kurt, go in there and if then you still don't think you can handle it you can come straight back out." He knows deep down Blaine is right but just can't bring himself to admit it.

"But I don't know if I can Blaine. I know all the stuff she did to me. She kept the fact I had a son from me for over 3 years. You know how much it takes for me to hate a person and I hate her, I really do," he speaks looking down again, "I don't know if I can do it." Kurt feels Blaine's hand under his chin lifting his face back up. He looks into Blaine eyes and sees such pride and comfort.

"You can do it Kurt. I know it's going to be hard. However you can do it. Just think after this we can go home get an early night and you can see your son tomorrow. It will be hard right now but think of the bigger picture." Kurt can't think of the right words to say in return right now so instead of speaking he leans forward and places a chaste kiss onto Blaine's lips, mouthing "thank you" against them before pulling away.

Kurt hadn't noticed that Sergeant Black, who had come along to make the whole process easier, had entered the room until he spoke. "Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but Mr. Hummel you are able to see Miss Day now. She is only allowed contact with you for an hour and we didn't want you to miss any of that.

"If you wouldn't mind just giving me a moment sir and I'll be right out," Kurt says, his voice betraying just how nervous he really is.

"Very well I will wait just outside for you Mr. Hummel." With that Sergeant Black turned and left through the thick wooden door he had just entered through.

Kurt turns his attention to Blaine who instantly begins speaking. "You will be just fine Kurt. Remember I will be right out here for you." Kurt allows Blaine to take hold of his hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "Courage." Kurt can't help but smile at that, even after all these years that word still means so much to them.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand in return before dropping it and turning to follow Sergeant Black. As he walks towards the wooden door, he isn't sure if the _thump, thump, thump _is his shoes tapping again the floor or his heart which feels like it is firmly lodge in his throat. He opens the door and steps out into the corridor to come face to face with Sergeant Black.

"Sorry to rush you in there Kurt," Sergeant Black apologizes. "However I have a feeling everything you want to talk about will take a while." Kurt knows he's correct he doesn't know how he is meant to set his head straight in just an hour.

"I understand Sir. I just need to get this over with I think." Kurt speaks but he isn't sure he even believes his own words.

"Okay I understand. Do you want one of my officers in there with you? Or would you prefer to be alone with Miss Day with one of the officers watching on the silence CCTV?" Sergeant Black asks again, and Kurt is glad that he has a chance to have his privacy respected.

"I think I need to be alone with her please." It isn't because he doesn't trust the officers but this is something he needs to be able to deal with personally he needs to be able to learn what happened from Sarah herself, without worrying about what anyone might think about him.

"Very well, if you will follow me you can go right in." Kurt follows Sergeant Black, feeling sick to his core. He just wants to turn around and run back into Blaine's arms. He doesn't even know how he is still walking forward, doesn't feel in control of his own body. Kurt is so busy focusing on not being sick that he almost walks into Sergeant Black as he stops.

"Sorry," Kurt apologizes quickly.

"That's most alright Mr. Hummel. Miss Day is in this room here. I will leave you to go in when you feel ready." In a way Kurt is annoyed by the lack of emotion in his voice. Kurt knows it's his job, but he feels that Sergeant Black must have some emotions to all this somewhere; it isn't exactly an everyday case.

"Thank you sir," Kurt says, closing his eyes as he places his hand on the door handle and pushes it down. He opens the door slightly stopping to take a few deep and calming breaths before fully opening the door and walking in before he can stop himself.

He almost gasps at the sight in front of him. Sarah is sat at a table surrounded by plain white walls in a room with no natural light whatsoever. The thing that Kurt really notices though it that Sarah looks nothing like the way he remembers her. Her once long Blonde Hair is now brown and lacks style. Her eyes look withdrawn into their sockets and her face has lost the glow is used to have, the glow she had in the picture Kurt was shown just a week before.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He hears her small broken voice say. Out of everything he has been expecting it wasn't for her to speak up first. His mouth suddenly feels too dry and his hands begin to tremble. He has to remind himself no matter how broken she sounds she did this to herself. He walks over and pulls out a chair to allow himself to sit down opposite her.

"Why?" he doesn't know what one of his many questions he is expecting her to answer to that, so after a long pause he expands. "Why did you do it? Why did you want me, knowing I was gay to be the father of your child? Why when it happened did you decided that it would be best for you to keep Alexander form me?" He sees Sarah finch when he says their son's name – and god that sounds crazy _their son,_ something he should be saying with no one but Blaine. "Why when things got too much did you think you could just come back and ruin everything good I have going in my life?" He isn't meaning for it to come out like this, but now he's started he doesn't feel like he can stop. "Why do you think I am doing to take custody over Alexander, take responsibility for your stupidity? Why do you think I would even consider doing anything you ask of me? Just why?" Kurt finishes feeling out of breath and sits there stunned at his own outburst, waiting for Sarah to reply.

"I don't know," Sarah offers, quietly. Kurt has to remind himself he has to stay calm right now.

"Don't play the, 'I don't know' crap. If you owe me anything it's an explanation to all of those things. Most people wouldn't be here giving you the time of day, I however am, so you owe me, at least a truthful explanation. I'm not naive Sarah, I know to have had the drugs on you, you must have planned it, so go on why?"

Kurt hears Sarah sigh before she begins speaking again. "I was getting old. Whist I had the looks most men would die for, I just couldn't get into a long term relationship with any. I don't know why but I've always had trust issues with men. I knew you were gay, yes, and that made me see you differently from other men." If he wasn't in this situation Kurt would be pissed about that, he is fed up of people seeing him as less of a man because he's gay, or has a high voice or whatever other reasons they give. "You always had so much more empathy and understanding that the average man and I felt like I could open myself up to you. I always admired your looks, I mean I know a lot of people don't think so but you're beautiful, and I hoped that would pass to the child. "Kurt can't help but shudder when he hears her, the woman that raped him, call him beautiful. Only Blaine is allowed to do that.

"I also hope that the empathy, compassion and understanding you have would somehow be to do with your genes. I wanted that for my child. I didn't want them to end up like me, so I knew I needed the perfect man. The party was the perfect opportunity. I was going on holiday afterwards and it was there I found out that I was pregnant. I was over joyed but I also freaked in a way. I was happy that it had happened but I hadn't been expecting it. How could I go back to work and face Carole knowing what I had done to her step son..."

Kurt cut her off, "Don't act like you feel guilty for doing it I can tell by what you are saying deep down you really don't feel guilty," Kurt spit out and the venom in his voice is clear.

"Well I stayed there and changed my identity. No one could know what I had done that would only get the child taken off me. I had Alaxander and everything seemed perfect. I was close to Carole as you know, and I knew Eric was your middle name and I want to give him something of yours, that's why he got his middle name."

"You had no right," Kurt cuts in again. When Sarah just gives him a confused look he elaborates. "You had no right to use a name so special to me. You were planning on me never knowing about him. You planned on him never knowing about me so you had no right to use something so special to me. Did you know it's a special family name of the Hummel's? That all first born sons are given that as a middle name for as long as anyone really knows?"

"No I didn't, but I don't regret it. Anyway things seemed perfect at first, but slowly things started to get harder." Kurt was a bit annoyed at the deflection but did really want to hear the rest of the reason she finally gave herself in. "As he grew older he grew to look more and more like you. Every day was a constant reminder of what I had done and what Alaxander was missing. A father and one I believe would be a damn good one at that. I kept going though I couldn't tell, I raped you how could I." Kurt is shocked by how the word just slips out of her mouth. It makes him cringe. She knows what she's done to him yet it really doesn't seem to bother her. "However I lost my job and things went from bad to worse. I entered a very dark place. I was losing it, I was depressed and Alaxander was suffering. I obviously I put his wellbeing before my own, made sure he was clothed and few but, I knew I would never get out of that dark place until what I had done was out in the open. I came back here hoping that your dad and Carole still owned the house they did when it all happened. I admitted everything. I did it for Alaxander he needs his dad."

Kurt shakes his head; even now he can hear the lies coming from her mouth. "No you didn't. Don't lie to me. You did it for you. You just said yourself you were in a bad place. If you weren't in that bad place you would never have come back and I still wouldn't know of Alaxander's existence. Do you have any idea what it's like knowing I only now know about my son, because you were trying to make yourself feel better about what you did? I will be honest with you in many ways I wish you would never have come back. My life was so much easier before I knew all of this. I was happy, so happy in fact." Kurt knows he's ranting again be he doesn't care. How the hell could Sarah sit here and be so calm about this, then try to make it look like she admitted it all for Alaxander and not her own self-conscious. "I had hell growing up here. Hell I lost my own mother at 8. I was gay in Lima of all places; I almost became an orphan at 16. However I found Blaine, and he changed my world. He's still changing my world. We were happy. I was happy. I was getting married to the man of my dreams, in the city of my dreams everything was perfect, and just like always in my life something has to come and spoil that. That something is you. All so you could try and stop you feeling so damn guilty." Kurt knows he is almost screaming at the end but he can't help it, he feels like this world has done nothing but dealt him crap, especially at those points where he finally thought nothing could bring him down.

"I…Kurt...I." Kurt doesn't wait for her to find words, he speaks over her.

"See you can't even deny it because it's true. The thing that hurts the most is the fact you have taken one of the biggest decisions in my life away from me. Blaine and I should have been deciding together about if we wanted children, and whether we were going to adopt them, or use surrogacy to make them biologically one of ours, gosh we had started making those decisions. But now, now you have fucking taken all that from me." Kurt can't hold himself together anymore he breaks, and the tears start falling down his face. He sees Sarah go to take him hand, and screams with more force than he even knows possible. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" He pulls his hand away from the table and wipes violently at his eyes, angry at them for betraying him.

"Okay I'm sorry. I must say however you have to take Alaxander you can't be responsible for him going into care." Kurt can't believe what he's hearing after all this she is trying to put some of the blame on him.

"No you listen to me. I will not do anything because you tell me to. I will not let you manipulate me by playing mind games. If I decided not to take Alaxander it will be your fault he goes into care, my decision may have been different had I know about him from the off. If I do decide to take him, it won't be to stop you feeling guilty about him being in care, it will be because it is what I want. In this I have had all the decisions taken out of my hands, not this time. I do what I want to do not something you tell me to do. You lost all right of that when you chose not to tell me about Alaxander to start with." He is not going to be forced to do anything, he deserves to live the life he chooses with Blaine, not one someone else is deciding on for them.

Sarah just sits there not doing or saying anything. Kurt is glad to be honest he needs a few moments to calm down.

After a while of silent Kurt speaks again. "I know this is going to sound crazy but before I leave I need to know exactly what you did to me."

"What?" Sarah asks seemingly shocked.

"You know full well what I said. I have a right to be able to move on from this. I have no memory of it what so ever. However due to the kind of person I am I need to know what happened to allow myself to work through it and start to get over it. I have a right to know."

Kurt sits in complete silence as Sarah explains in minute detail what had happened that night. Everything from the way she drugged him, to how long it took them to end up undressed in the bedroom. She describes all positions she had him in, and even how she tucked him into bed when it was all over. Kurt feels numb hearing it all. He can tell by her tone that everything she is saying is true. He knows he asked to know but that doesn't stop him feeling sick. After she finishes explaining not much more is exchanged between the two of them, but Kurt does vow that no matter what happens he will never be being Sarah again. Once he has made that all too clear he runs out of the room into the waiting room and right into Blaine's arms.

Kurt felt numb hearing it all. He could tell by the way she was talking that every single part of what she said was true. Yes he knew he needed to know but that didn't stop him feeling sick. After this not much more was exchanged. Kurt vowed that no matter what happened he would never be seeing Sarah again, before running out of the room, into the waiting room and into Blaine's arms. The arms that feel like home.

72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

Y2:72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

. ?id=410181

. ?id=410181


	14. 14: Bedtime talks

I am sorry this is late but with Christmas so close and a 2 year old who is now off nursery I've just been so snowed under. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews of the last chapter.

* * *

Not much later Kurt and Blaine are cuddled up on Kurt's bed. After having a cuddle with Blaine straight after seeing Sarah Kurt wanted to get as far away from the prison as was physically possible.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt. I can only imagine how hard it was going in there and facing her but you did it. It just goes to show just how strong you really are." Kurt can't help but smile, just knowing Blaine is proud of him means so much.

"Thank you Blaine. It means a lot, and thank you for being there for me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie," Blaine says, carding his fingers gently through Kurt's hair.

"I think I'm about ready to go back to New York now. Seeing Alaxander tomorrow then we are going home. I know it sounds crazy but I just can't wait to get some normality back in my life," Kurt says a hint of sadness in his voice, as deep down he knows nothing will really be the same again.

"I know, I don't want to sound solemn or anything but just don't expect it too quickly baby. I don't doubt that things will get back to normal but it will take time. You still have a lot of important things to decide about. No one is going to rush you so just let everything go at the right pace."

Kurt turns so that he can look directly into Blaine's eye. "I know darling, but just being home in New York will add some normality back if you know what I mean. I know I have a lot of thinking to do but I know I can't do it here. Whatever decision I make doesn't affect us here is affects us back in New York. I need to be at home to think about these decisions." Kurt moves his hand up to gently cup Blaine's face, "I do know one thing though, that I am a very lucky man to have such a supportive fiancé, most people would have run miles." Kurt lens forwards and places a soft kiss against Blaine's lips, before pulling back to rest his forehead against Blaine's.

"I plan on going nowhere babe; I'm in for the long haul." This time it's Blaine who presses his lips against Kurt's. Kurt is glad that Blaine has initiated a kiss, ever since the news that he was raped Blaine seems slightly unsure when it comes to insinuating any physical contact beyond hugs. Kurt, particularly to his own surprised leans in and deepens the kiss. After a few moments of their lips moving together, Kurt swipes his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip asking for access, which he is quickly granted. He moved his tongue slowly into Blaine's mouth just allowing him to taste everything about the other man. There is a strong taste of coffee, along with a subtle hint of cinnamon and something else that is just entirely Blaine. All too soon Kurt is pulling back for air, and once again resting his head against Blaine's, "I love you," he states simply.

"I love you too. Do you want to talk about tomorrow, I know how big it is for you and I want to be here for you in any way I can," Blaine says while wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"If you don't mind Blaine, it would be nice to get a few things off my chest." He really did in a way h feels more nervous about see Alexander then he was about seeing Sarah.

"Of course not sweetie, go ahead I'm all ears." Kurt slowly turns around in Blaine's embrace so that they are spooning, with him as the little spoon.

"I'm pretty scared to be honest. I know I have seen what Alaxander looks like and I know that he looks like me, but I think everything is just going to become so much more real tomorrow, if you know what I mean. Right now he is just a photo, something still unmoving, but tomorrow I will really see him. I'll hear his voice for the first time, I'll see for myself how tall he is, and all the things like that that just can't be conveyed in a photo."

Kurt is comforted by the gentle rub of Blaine's fingers across the top of his chest. He lets his eyes fall close as Blaine begins to talk. "I can't begin to imagine what that is like Kurt. Yes he will become real but I think it's a good thing. As we both know you have some important decisions to make regarding Alaxander, and I think seeing him will help with that. As you said at the moment he is just a picture, you don't know what kind of personality or anything he has. Meeting him tomorrow will help you know what he is like, that will allow you to better imagine what our lives would be live if he was back with us in New York. At the moment all you would be able to imagine would be a picture. Just don't go there with any expectations, that way everything that does happen is a positive," Blaine reasons.

Kurt lies there breathing in the scent of home just letting Blaine's words sink in. He has to admit he agrees with everything that Blaine is saying, but something is bothering him. "You're right Blaine I know that but there is just something I can't get out of my head, and it's really bothering me," Kurt confess.

"Turn round and talk to me about it," Blaine suggests.

Kurt decides that he should do just that, if he can't share his worries with Blaine who can he share them with? He turns around in Blaine's arms once more, before he fells Blaine shifting them both so they are sat up slightly against the head board. Kurt has to admit it is easier to look at Blaine this way; he needs to be able to see the expression of Blaine features as much as her his words right now.

Kurt is glad that Blaine restarts the gentle rubbing, this time on his back instead of his chest. "I am going to see Alaxander for the first time in my life. It's over three years too late compared to when I should have met him, but nothing I can do will change that, so I know I will just have to come to accept that. What I don't like however is the fact I have to go there tomorrow and interact with my son, knowing he is my son, yet being unable to tell him. The first time I meet my son I have to lie to him and tell him I'm a friend of his mother's. A mother he could well ask about seeing as he hasn't been allowed to see for over a week. I'm worried that I won't be able to say anything about his mother without freezing up, but most of all I really don't want to lie to him the first time I see him. How is that for a good start to our relationship if I do decide I want to take it further?" As he finishes speaking he can't help the sight that escapes, he is happy to have so much off his chest. All those fears and worries have been building up since he spoke to Alaxander's social worker about wanting to see him, and her telling him that he couldn't tell the truth of who he was.

Kurt watches Blaine running his lip thought his teeth repeatedly, knowing it is a sign that he is thinking he leaves him to it, knowing Blaine will speak when he knows exactly what he wants to say.

After a few minutes Blaine tightens the grip he has around Kurt with the arm that isn't stroking his back, and begins to speak. "I know you, being the moral person you are, will find tomorrow very difficult if you have to lie to Alaxander. However I can understand why they want you to. Please don't take this any of the wrong way, I'm just trying to help you understand," Blaine says gently. Kurt can tell he has the best intentions from the look in his eye, so he nods so Blaine knows to continue. "Alaxander is 3 and you have no idea whether he thought someone else was his dad, or whether he knew nothing about you, or whether he did in fact maybe know some things about you. Can you imagine if either of the first two options was correct and you suddenly turn up and tell the little boy you're his father? That would be confusing for anyone, let alone a three year old. That is I'm guessing the first reason they don't want him knowing. Secondly I will say this, and I'm not making any guesses as to what you are going to do here, but they will have to have all the options covered. What if you see Alaxander tomorrow and then tomorrow or in a few weeks or months even decide you want nothing to do with him. If you do decided that everyone knows under the circumstances you are well within your rights, however the poor boy is already facing the foreseeable future without his mother, if you tell him you're his father and then have nothing to do with him he's losing two parents not just one." Kurt shudders at the thoughts, he knows what it's like to lose a parent, he is slowly beginning to understand where Elaine, Alaxander's social worker is coming from. He should have known to air these feelings with Blaine as soon as he came off the phone with her; Blaine always knows just what to say. Blaine obviously felt his shudder as his next words are ones of comfort.

"Shhh it's alright Kurt, I know you have so many thoughts running through your head now, but no one will judge you for the choices you eventually make, they will know you're doing it for the right reasons. Lastly and this is one I'm speculating the most about but in regards to having to tell Alaxander that you're his mom's friend; can you imagine just how much turmoil that boy has been through this past week and a bit, nothing had been the constant he is used to, I am guessing that by getting you to say you know his mother, that he will one feel he has a bit of something he can relate to in his life, and two I'm guessing they are thinking that his mother will be the easiest topic that he will start talking about. If he thinks you are her friend maybe they are hoping this will help you with conversation to start with?"

Kurt doesn't even need to think about what Blaine has said to know he is right. "How do you always know what to say?" Kurt questions moving his forehead so it is resting against Blaine's.

"Because, I have had many years getting to know you and just what you need to hear to feel comforted." Kurt feels Blaine place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, before only a split second later their foreheads are resting together again. "However I must also say, it's getting late and it's a big day tomorrow let's get some rest."

Kurt knowing Blaine is right starts to shuffle back down on the bed, he notices that Blaine never once loosens his grip on him and they ended up lying down once more.

"I love you so much Kurt, I am so proud at how you are handling all of this, and I can't wait to be able to call you my husband. Goodnight love." Blaine says voice laced with love, before placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Love you too, good night Blaine," Kurt punctuates his sentence by placing a chaste kiss against Blaine's lips before allowing sleep to overtake him, knowing that Blaine loves him and cares for him, beyond anything else.

72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

Y2:72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

. ?id=410340

. ?id=410340


	15. 15: Reservations

Sorry this has taken so long to get up, i have been ill and that was along with Christmas and a few other things so i didn't have time, but here it is now hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Early the next day and Kurt was as ready as he would ever be to go any see his son for the first time. Yes that was a very scary thought his son was three and he was seeing him for the first time.

"Blaine, are you sure you don't mind that my dad is coming with me?" He questions for the third time that morning stood by the front door.

"Listen Kurt, I really don't mind, Alaxander is your son, that makes your dad is Grandpa, you two have the right to go and see him. You can come back and tell me all about him later," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine you're amazing I hope you know that," he spoke while leaning forward to pull Blaine into a hug. "I'll drop you a text so you know we have arrived safely and give you a call once we are finished, I don't know how long we are going to be though, as I know that Elaine wants to speak to me both before and after I see Alaxander."

"It's fine Kurt, don't worry about it, as I told you yesterday just don't expect anything then everything that does happen will be a bonus."

"Thank you Blaine, I love you," Kurt said before connecting his lips with Blaine's in a good bye kiss. As Kurt pulled away from Blaine, Blaine spoke.

"I love you too, see you later sweetheart,"

With that Kurt turned and walked to the car in which his Father was already waiting. He climbed in to the car his nerves seemed to get worse, after around fifteen minutes of silence Kurt decided to speak to his dad. They hadn't spoken much in the time Kurt had been back in Lima.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Dad," Kurt questioned,

He had to wait a while for his dad to reply but eventually he got an answer, "Yes I do Kurt. I don't think you would have been able to make the right decision if you have never met Alaxander. I think you are showing what a special young man you are by stepping up to all of this. Men much older than you would have run at the same news. I am proud of you and I know your Mom would be too," Kurt could hear the sincerity in his father's voice, knowing he meant every word of what he was saying. "You just have to remember that you have to do what you want to do, you have to think about what is right for you and Blaine. You also have to remember that whatever decision you chose to make that Carole and I will be here to support you, and your mom would have too, and you know it."

His mom, god he missed her so much. Yes Carole and his dad had been amazing through all of this but he would give anything to have a hug from his mother right now. The thought of his mother makes him realise that he is making the right decision in going to see his son. He knows what it's like to lose his mom, so while Alaxander's mother wasn't dead he would be missing her badly. He knows that he couldn't tell him he is his dad, but as Blaine had said yesterday he could talk about his mother with the boy. Okay he wouldn't be able to tell Alaxander much himself but he would be able to listen to stories from the boy, hopefully find out about some of the things he had missed out on. Kurt suddenly realised he hadn't replied back to his dad.

"I think you're right you know dad, I am doing the right thing. I just hope I think the same thing when I get there, I don't have any idea what to expect," Kurt admitted.

"Just try not to worry about it that is why you have Elaine, she will tell you what you can and can't do, what should and shouldn't happen, and I doubt she will leave us alone with Alaxander. Just ask her anything you need to before you go and see the boy."

"Again you're right, thanks dad,"

20 minutes later, they had arrived at the children's home where Alaxander had been placed temporarily, and were sat in the waiting room waiting for Elaine. Kurt couldn't stop the slight shake of his hands he was so nervous, no matter whether he decided in the near future to take parental responsibility of Alaxander or not today was still going to change his life; he knew this day would remain with him forever.

Kurt looked up as the door opened, and saw a well dressed women, with brown hair and brown eyes enter the room. She walked directly up to him.

"Hello, I am Elaine, and you must be Mr. Hummel and I correct?" She asked him, holding out her hand.

Kurt stood up and accepted her hand, he noticed out of the corner of his eye his dad had also stood. "Yes I am, please to meet you Elaine, and please it's Kurt, and this, is my father Burt Hummel." Kurt let go of her hand to allow her to greet his father.

"Pleased to meet you Burt,"

"Same to you Elaine," Kurt noticed that Elaine had quickly turned back towards him,

"If you would mind following me into my office, we can discuss Alaxander, and I can explain a few things to you and then I can give you time to ask any question you may have before I take you to see him."

Kurt nodded, and beckoned for his dad to come to. He followed Elaine into a small but cosy office, with soft leather chairs.

"Please take a seat," Elaine instructed him, and Kurt obliged, as did his father.

Kurt could feel the tension in his body, his back felt stiff and his shoulders felt like they wouldn't drop into their natural position.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"Coffee please," Kurt answered he hoped having a drink of coffee would help calm his nerves, "white no sugar."

"Same for me please," Burt commented. Kurt wanted to say something to his dad about his heart but right now wasn't the time. Elaine left the room leaving Kurt alone with his father.

"This is it dad, somewhere in this building my son, your grandson, is playing or watching telly or something, I don't know what to think dad," he said worriedly not daring to catch his father's eyes. Kurt felt his father take hold of his hand before he began to speak.

"Just stay relaxed, ask any questions you need to and take your time. I'll admit it Kurt I don't really know what to think, and as you say he's my son not my grandson, so I can only imagine what you are thinking right now. I'm here for you though son, whatever happens and whatever you think."

All too quickly Elaine came back into the room, and Kurt withdrew his hand away from his father, to accept his coffee.

"Thank you," he said taking to coffee off Elaine, who sat behind her desk after handing another cup of coffee over to Burt.

"Kurt, I understand that you have never seen your son before am I correct?"

"Yes you are, I didn't even know he existed until just over a week ago," Kurt confirmed.

"Okay well, I will talk to you a bit about Alaxander and then take it from there I am sure you are interested to know more about him, am I correct." Kurt could only nod this time.

"Well as you know already his name is Alaxander and that is how he likes to be address he doesn't like Alex, or Al or any other nicknames. He is three years old, and a very bright one at that. While he is bright he is a typical three year old boy, loves cars, and trucks and power rangers, however he also has a tendency to like some not so typical boy things, and he likes dressing up and tea parties. However we allow him to do these things to we are not about to stop him doing something he enjoys."

"I understand, I will admit, I liked tea parties myself as a child." Kurt saw Elaine smile at this admission.

"Good we just have to make sure people understand, so people don't think children should play with toys that are not typically meant for their sex." Kurt nodded he knew this only too well. "He seems to have settled in here fairly, well he gets on with the other children, but it is clear he misses his mother. We have been told by Miss Day that it is the first time they have ever been apart from each other. Because he hasn't been here long there isn't much more we know about him do you have any questions so far?" Kurt took a drink of coffee before replying

"I do have a couple of questions actually, I know that Alaxander is 3, and born in May am I allow to ask when his birthday actually is?" It was one thing Kurt had been wondering since he first found out for sure that Alaxander was his.

"Of course you are," Kurt saw her flipping open a file, which he guessed was Alaxander's "27th May 2013." Kurt could help but gasp he wanted to believe the he had miss heard. He looked over at his dad and saw a shocked expression on his face, and knew instantly he hadn't heard wrong.

"Is everything okay Kurt?" Elaine questioned him.

He took a deep breath before answering, "I was born 27th May 1993, it's just a shock to know my son shares my birthday." Elaine looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry about it, yes it's strange but I'm sure he wasn't the only child born that day." Kurt stated simply trying to act calmer about the news than he truly was. "Do you know much about his health recorders and such?"

"I have some of his documentation here yes, why?"

"I was just wondering if he had any problems with is glands?" Kurt waited for a while why Elaine looked through Alaxander's records.

"No he doesn't seem to have had; it seems he's only ever seen the doctor for an eye infection and an ear infection. May I ask why you asked?"

"When I was younger I had glandular problems, my parents were told by doctors that there was a 50% chance my children would inherit these same problems. There is still a chance he may have done, I don't know if it is something you may want to record, and it is something Miss Day most certainly wouldn't have been aware of."

"Thank you, yes any information we can get like this is useful for us to have while he is in our care, is there anything else you would like to ask." Kurt allowed himself to drink more of his coffee why he thought, he couldn't think of anything, so he shook his head.

"Okay, if you don't mind then we shall go onto speaking about your meeting with your son?"

"Very well," Kurt knew this part of the conversation as needed if he was going to see Alaxander and be able to act normal.

"I understand that going in there is going to probably bring up a lot of emotions for yourself, however it is important that Alaxander doesn't pick up on these too easily. I have informed you already that he cannot know you are his dad, I'm guessing you are wondering why?" she questioned, Kurt just nodded wanting her to continue as quickly as possible. "While he is a smart boy and that is good it shows that Miss Day seems to have been caring for him properly it also means that he picks up on things more easily than other children. He knows things are not normal right now, and he knows his mother has done stuff she shouldn't, but sometimes he wants to know more, more that he just wouldn't understand. We have been informed by Miss Day that Alaxander knows nothing about you; he never asked her about his father, we are assuming it is because he never knew of a father figure he never asked. If you go in there and tell him you are his father, while he would understand straight away what you meant, it would lead him to wanting to know more, and again ask questions we just cannot answer."

"That is understandable," Kurt acknowledged placing his now empty coffee cup on the desk. "However that doesn't make me feel any easier about lying to my son the first time I meet him," he added.

"Yes I understand how hard that must be Kurt," Elaine assured, "you just have to realise it is for Alaxander's own good. We wouldn't do it if it wasn't in his best interest." Kurt just nodded again; he was now ringing his fingers together they were getting to the stuff he really didn't want to have to talk about. "Seeing as you can't tell him who you are, we need you both to say that you are friends of Miss Day, while I understand that this is even harder, we are hoping it will help the boy speak to you. It has been the way that all of our staff have been able to break the ice with him, talking about his mother. Once he starts talking about her he doesn't stop. It will allow you to create a bit of a bond with him, which will in turn allow you to talk about other things with the boy."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on this was the thing about the situation he hated most right now, how could he pretend to like this woman after what she had done to him. "Yes again I can see where you are coming from, are you aware of the extent of what she has done? "He watched Elaine shake her hair, go figure she didn't know everything. "May I ask what you do know about Miss Day, and why she has been separated from her son?" He needed to know before he could get Elaine to understand why he was going to find this so difficult.

"We don't know very much about Miss Day herself, it's a police matter and it's Alaxander who is of importance to us. All we were told is that she turned up in Lima, saying that she had broken the law, and that she had Alaxander with her, and that she needed them to find his father and he didn't know he existed, and that you were the step-son of one of her old co-workers." He should have known that the police wouldn't divulge all of the information but he wished that had to save him the job of having to do.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck as he began speaking. "It seems they have skimmed over the details. What they told you is correct I didn't know of Alaxander's existence, and yes she was best friends with my step mother Carole before she disappeared. If you haven't noticed so far for our meeting, I'm gay, there is no other way for me to put it, in fact, I'm engaged to be married to a man named Blaine Anderson, the very same man who was my boyfriend when Alaxander was conceived," Kurt explained slowly.

"Very well but I don't see where this is going," confessed Elaine.

"Well think about it, if I was gay, and had a boyfriend why would I be sleeping with Miss Day, especially when she is so much older than myself." He still saw confusion on Elaine's face and realised he was going to have to elaborate more. "Right I wouldn't have wanted to sleep with her, and to tell you the truth I didn't know I had slept with her until last week. The crime she admitted to was drugging and raping me." Kurt saw Elaine's confused look turn to one of horror, "that is why I am, shall I say, more than slightly uncomfortable going in there and having to act like she is my friend." In a way Kurt just wanted to stop the whole thing and say he wasn't doing it, it was all so complicated, how had his life gone from worrying about which material best suits a dress, if his wages were going to cover the bills on the flat, and which flowers him and Blaine wanted at their wedding, to worrying about if he would be able to lie convincingly about his rapist being his friend.

It was a while before Elaine spoke but when she did her voice towards him was soft, "That complicates things greatly, while I am pleased you want to see your son, I can't let you see him if I have any doubts that any of the truth may come out to him."

Kurt sighed, did she really think he was that stupid. "Right I lost my mom when I was 8, I know partially what the kid is feeling right now, I wouldn't do anything to make what he is feeling any worse. I am wise enough to know when my own resolve is wearing thin, and I would be able to excuse myself to make a drink or the toilet if such a thing happened, without Alaxander thinking anything was wrong," Kurt was having trouble keep his voice calm, he looked at his watch and realised they had been talking almost an hour, he just really wanted to see his son.

"Okay I believe you; I have to ask if your father will be able to do the same if he wants to meet Alaxander as well," Kurt didn't listen to what Elaine and his dad was saying he was too lost in his own thoughts. He knew he had to get himself in the correct mind set to be able to act as Sarah's friend. Yes he could do it for his son, but that didn't mean he didn't need to feel ready. After a while Kurt realised Elaine was talking to him once again.

"…everything is in order. If you would follow me I will take you and introduce you to Alaxander."

_This is it Kurt thought to himself. The moment that changes my life forever. _


	16. 16: Introductions

__I don't even know why it's been so long since i updated this. But anyway here is a new chapter

* * *

_This is it Kurt thought to himself. This is the moment that changes my life forever._

That's all Kurt can think of as he is lead towards the wooden door, labelled play room, and he can only guess that Alaxander is behind the door, in that room somewhere. As they approach the door Kurt feels his dad giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"Everything is gonna be alright kid." It seems strange his dad calling him kiddo when he is about to see his own child for the first time, but the term of endearment, that he has memories of his dad calling him since he's been young, seems to calm him in a way nothing else can.

Elaine opens the door and Kurt's eyes instantly scan for the one child he wants to see among all the others. When he spots him, _his son,_ he feels like the air has been drained from his lungs. He's pure perfection. The photo didn't do justice to just how adorable the boy looks. He's knelt on the floor over a dolls house playing with, what looks like power rangers. Kurt manages to remember he's still in the doorway, and steps forward allowing his dad and Elaine to follow him into the room. At the sound of the door shutting all the children in the room turn their heads, but Kurt only has eyes for Alaxander. As Alaxander turns his head, Kurt's eyes meet a pair identical in color to his own, and he wants to stop staring at the boy, he doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable but he just can't turn his head away. If he had any doubt that this boy was his son before, they disappeared the second he saw them eyes.

Kurt's saved from any awkwardness as Alaxander being the usual child he is soon goes back to playing with his toys, along with two other children. Kurt is glad that they seem to be playing nicely with each other. It reminds him of the innocence of childhood, and while they are curious, the curiosity is soon, quashed by impatiens to play again. He looks up at his dad, right now what he wouldn't give to be the one, on the floor of his old house marrying his power rangers, his mom and dad cuddling, sat on the couch behind him. It reminds him of just how complicated his life has become in less than two weeks. Given his life has never been straight forward, losing his mom, being gay, almost losing his dad, but nothing ever prepared him for the way his world would be shaken when he was told he had a son. He's brought out of his revive by Elaine speaking to him; he hopes she hasn't noticed him spacing out.

"I suggest you just sit here and watch all the children play for a few minutes, and then when they all seem more comfortable with the unusual people in the room; I will introduce you to Alaxander."

"Very well, is it okay if we take a seat on the couch over there?" Kurt questions politely,

"I think that would be a perfect idea, don't be afraid to interact with the children if they do come up to you, some are more curious than others. Kurt walks over to the couch closely followed by his dad. He's glad that Elaine doesn't follow them, he guesses that its normal that she stays in the room but doesn't want to crowd the children and make anything seem to out of place.

"He's beautiful Kurt," Burt says with a hint of pride in his voice. "I'll be honest he reminds me of how you looked at his age." Kurt is glad that his dad is keeping his voice low, and hopes it looks to Elaine like they are just having a normal conversation. He tries to pay attention to all the children in the room, the ones painting, the ones reading over in the corner, the boys playing tag, but every time his eyes are attracted back to Alaxander. He doesn't notice that someone has walked up to the couch until they sit down next to him. He turns his head and sees a girl who looks around 7.

"Hello I'm Gemma what are your names?"

"Hello Gemma, what a lovely name, I'm Kurt and this Burt," Kurt hopes his voice sounds normal, and that he's allowed to talk to the girl.

"Ha, Kurt and Burt they sound the same."

Gemma is then gone as quickly as she arrived, Kurt sees a group of girls gesturing her to join them and guessing this is why. He turns his head back to where Alaxander was sitting only to realize he is no longer there. He scans the room before he realized he's stood just a few feet away from him. _This really is it he is about to talk to his son._

"Hello, are you alright?" He asks gently trying to stop his voice from trembling; thank god he used to want to be an actor.

"Yes, I just wanted to look at your eyes, I saw they looked like mine. I have never seen anyone with eyes like mine, I've been told their special." Gosh he doesn't sound like a three year old at all.

"You would be correct, they are very special eyes, did you know they have a special name," Kurt watches Alaxander shake his head before speaking again, "It's called glasz"

"Glassy," Alaxander tries to repeat.

"Almost, glasz, if you keep practicing you will get it, and then you will be able to tell everyone." Kurt looks up at Elaine as if asking for permission to continue talking to the boy; she nods at him so he decided to continue. "I must ask are you Alaxander?"

"Y…yes, w…why?" Now he's starting to sound shy, he's guessing this is what Elaine meant when she said; the workers had to connect with him by talking about his mom.

Well here goes nothing. "Well my dad, Burt here and I are friends of your mommy's. She asked us to come and see you." He looks up at Elaine, and she's smiling so he can only guess that he made the right decision. He looks back down and his son, gosh he so wishes he could tell him right now, and sees his eyes shining with love, it's clearly for his mother as it's a look that wasn't there before she was mentioned. It's only now that Kurt realizes how expressive Alaxander's eyes are, and only now does he realize that is what Blaine is always talking about with him and his eyes being expressive.

"You…you know my mommy? What's your name?" Alaxander questions again.

"My name is Kurt," he holds his hand out for the little boy to take, and he does so timidly, "and as I said this is my dad Burt." Kurt watches his dad hold out his hand to his son, his dad's grandson, wondering if he has similar emotions to him running through his body right now. He waits until Alaxander seems to be paying attention to him again before he speaks again.

"And yes we know your mommy, Karen," and it feels so strange calling her that when he knows her as Sarah, however he's trying to confirm in the boys mind that he is telling the truth, "So we came here especially to see you, because your mommy asked us too."

Kurt again looks at Elaine who nods that he can continue but walks over towards them as well.

"I haven't seen my mommy, in a long time have you seen my mommy?" right what does he answer to that, if he said no then would Alaxander be sad, however if he said yes would he be sad that he couldn't see his mommy. He is glad to hear that Elaine is speaking for him.

"Alaxander, Kurt here is an adult; he was allowed to see your mommy once, as she had to give him permission to see you. Do you remember why you can't see your mommy right now?" Elaine's tone is soft, but firm at the same time. Kurt is glad she seems to know just how to handle this. However he isn't so happy to see that Alaxander's bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes start shining with unshed tears.

"She…she was naughty, and because she was naughty she isn't allowed to see me right now. It's nothing that I have done wrong," in the moment he sounds even smaller than he looks, and Kurt is sure his heart is breaking, even though he hardly knows this boy, he is still his son.

"That's right, but everything will be sorted in the end alright, and you will get to see your mommy again." Kurt hadn't known this bit, he turned to give his dad a worried look, and his father seemed to have a similar worried expression upon his face.

"Okay," Kurt notices Alaxander is shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another, so decided to speak up again.

"I couldn't help but notice you like power rangers. Do you want to bring a couple over here and I will play with you?" Kurt asks hoping he isn't overstepping.

"You like power rangers?" the joy is evidence in Alaxander's voice again, and Kurt can't help but smile at the knowledge he has put it there.

"Yes I do, I used to love playing with my power rangers when I was little. However I can't remember their names, so why don't you run and get them and you can remind me of what they are all called." He watches Alaxander nod enthusiastically before running off the find the power rangers.

Elaine spoke quickly while he is gone, "I must say both of you are doing a wonderful job with him, you are the first adults he came up to on his own. What did he ask you about?" Kurt sees her glance around to check Alaxander isn't coming back just yet.

"Our eyes, he must be a bright boy he noticed they were similar," Kurt states simply.

"He is a very bright child; he's definitely advanced for his age," Kurt sees his father glance round the room this time, he followed his eyes and sees Alaxander in conversation with another boy around his age.

"I must say, Kurt was always bright for his age as a child," Kurt can defiantly hear the pride in his dad's voice now. And He has to ask the next question to just make sure.

"We are doing okay aren't we?" he asks looking at Elaine. "I mean we aren't over stepping or speaking about anything we shouldn't?"

"No, you are doing wonderfully Kurt. However I will say we only have about another half an hour with him he is due his nap soon." Kurt nodded in understanding, and sees Alaxander running back over to him, his hands full of action figures. He is happily surprised when instead of standing on the floor he jumps onto the couch in the middle of him and his dad, unbeknown to the boy his dad and grandpa.

"I'm back Mr. Kurt and Mr. Burt, look I've got the rangers," Alaxander says happily.

"Well they look different than when I used to play with them, who's who then?" Kurt said turning slightly to better face the boy; he realizes his dad has done the same. Yes he had memories of playing power ranger with his dad when he was little, while his dad had always played tea parties with him to make him smile, he remembered often trying to play power rangers normally with his dad, to try and make him happy. He could only guess his dad was looking forward to having a group game of power rangers with his son and grandson, even if he was 20 years older now.

"This is Jack Landors, the Red SPD Ranger," Alaxander had dumped all of the figures on the chair and was just shaking the one red figure in his small hands.

Alaxander continues to explain the names of the power rangers and sharing them all equally between the three of them. The next half an hour passes all too quickly for him and soon enough, another worker from the home is in rounding up all of their younger children for nap time. Kurt is sad that he has to say bye to his son, but is also glad since he has so many things he needs to ask Elaine.

Once they're seated back in her office he doesn't even give her time to speak before begins.

"Has he always had such exceptional manner, I mean he is 3, and I didn't hear him trip up once," he was sure even as a child his manners hadn't been that good.

"Yes we are lead to believe his mother was very strict when it came to him sharing and using his manners," Elaine responds simply, Kurt guesses she either can't or doesn't want to elaborate on it any more when she says nothing else.

Kurt is shocked when the next question leaves his lips, he can't even remember processing it. "How alike are we dad?"

Kurt hears his father sigh before speaking. "So alike, it's kind of scary, he reminds me so much of you. I mean he looks so alike, and his mannerisms, shyness, excitement and all of them things seemed just like you at his age. I would be willing to say if we put a younger you next to him, people would struggle to tell the two of you apart. Well until you spoke, that's the one difference; even now it seems his voice will end up lower than yours."

Kurt has to chuckle at this, "That's not exactly hard; I'm a counter tenor dad." Kurt sees his father role his eyes, and decides to ask perhaps one of the most important questions. No he has made no decisions but he needs to know.

He turns to face Elaine once more, wringing his hands together nervously. "How long do I have?" he asked quickly.

"I'm sorry?" she questions him clearly not understanding.

"To decide if I want to take on responsibility for him?" Kurt doesn't know how else to word it right now.

"Oh… Well it's more complicated than a normal case, because we know both his biological parents. We know his mother won't be allowed to have him because we have been told she will definitely be sentenced. In normal cases we would be preparing him for foster or adoption right away, however you are his biological father. We don't want to give you no chance, at the same time we can't wait forever, he's young now, he would be fostered or adopted easily, and the less time he is here the better. Nothing is set in stone, but provisionally we think he will stay here a month, and if you have yet to decide, if you decide before things can happen either way before. However if you are undecided at 1 month we may have to move things forward anyway." Kurt rubs his temple, so much to no time constraints; he should have known it wasn't that easy. "However that isn't to say if you then did decide you wanted to take him, you wouldn't be able to."

Kurt continues to rub his temple as he spoke, "Okay I understand that, and how long does in normally take until they are fostered or adopted, if I wasn't ready to decide after a month?"

"Normally anything from 4 weeks to 4 or 5 months depending on whether it's foster or adoption and what check and other things the parents still need to go through. However I have to inform you that Alaxander's grandparents from Miss Day's side have already said they are willing to take him in if you don't. Being biologically related to the boy, they would have a good chance of getting him, and quickly."

"What, no." Kurt almost whispers. This had just got a whole lot more complicated he could not let Alaxander go to the people that raised the lady that got him into this situation. Whether it was their fault or not, he couldn't help but wonder, even if he didn't take his son himself he wanted him to go to a family he could trust.

72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

Y2:72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

. ?id=423189

. ?id=423189


	17. 17: Support

Sorry this is taking me so long to update at the moment. However I have a few personal things going on that are stopping me from writing at the moment. And i also ended up in hospital which also took away more time. Hope you enjoy this, and i am hoping in a few weeks I may slowly be able to get back to a more consistent update time again.

* * *

That afternoon Kurt couldn't have been more thankful for having such a loving and supporting fiancé. He arrived home feeling drained and confused, and he had expected Blaine to ask him how his meeting with Alaxander had gone. However when he walked up to Blaine, Blaine had embraced him in a hug and told him he would be ready to listen when Kurt was ready to talk about it and he wasn't expecting Kurt to tell him anything right now, if he didn't feel up to it.

So instead they decided that they would take a trip to the Lima Bean, they always visited when they were back in Lima, and it was a very special place for the both of them. Even before they had become a couple they had spent many friendly coffee dates at the place, followed by the dates where then they were boyfriends, even their first I love you's had been shared in the very place. Also they didn't have much time left to be able to get in a trip this time; after all they had decided they were ready to get a plane back to New York in just two days' time. There was so much that needed to be decided upon and they both knew it would be easier being in New York to do so, after all it was their life in New York that was going to be the most altered no matter what decision they made.

They arrived at the Lima Bean, ordered their usual non-fat mocha and medium drip and sat down at a table.

"It's nice to be here again isn't it," Blaine commented, "I mean it has so many memories for the both of us."

"That it does," Kurt replied taking a sip of his mocha, "including the time, Rachel decided she was going to kiss you to prove you had feelings for her," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine shook his head, "You are never going to let me forget that crazy week in my life are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurt said playfully. It was nice to just be able to come here for a little bit and just for maybe half an hour forget about all the stress they were both currently going through. Kurt linked the fingers of his left hand with those of Blaine's right, and just sat there for a while stroking his knuckles. That was one of the things he liked about being with Blaine he could come out for little coffee dates and stuff like this and their silences never seemed uncomfortable.

After a while Blaine spoke up, "I must say while I'm looking forward to being home, I dread to think how much collage work I've got to catch up on. I mean I've missed the odd day here and there and catching up from that was a nightmare, this is going to be so much worse," Blaine complained.

"Tell me about it, I mean now work for the spring, and summer lines are in full flow and I am going to have missed so much. I had 5 designs to get done when he had to leave to come here, and knowing the boss, even if they are going to be late now she's still going to want them. We are just going to have to agree that we need to make at least an hour to spend together every day. I know it's going to be hard when we both have so much going on, but we have so much we need to sort out, and it just can't wait."

"Yes you're right but, Kurt, remember you don't have to rush any decisions you make."

Kurt shook his head this was the only problem with not feeling up to having a conversation about his day, Blaine didn't realize how much of a time restraint he, well they were really under. He looked around the room to check that no one would hear him as he spoke."I don't want to go into much about today yet I'm just not ready, but I will tell you that I have a month to decide. If I say no, or am undecided after a month, well then Alaxander's grandparents from Sarah's side are going to go for custody." He explained in a quiet voice.

"You what? They are expecting you to make the decision in a month or that's it, you don't get a chance to have your own son," Blaine sounds livid; Kurt was shocked he'd managed to keep his voice at a normal level.

He put his head in his hands, what Blaine had just said was exactly how he felt. How was he meant to make a decision like that under such a time constraint knowing that if he didn't all choice would be taken from him?

"Oh honey," Kurt felt Blaine take hold of his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just it infuriates me."

Kurt let his hands be pulled away from his face, "No its ok, and you just said exactly how I'm feeling. I mean I'm the one who's been wronged here, but I seem like I'm the one being punished." Just as Kurt finished speaking an unmistakable voice ran through the room.

"Oi white boys what you doing back in Lima," Kurt turned around to see Mercedes standing a few feet away.

"I could say the same for you miss up and coming music star," Kurt shot back playfully. It had been over a year since they'd last seen Mercedes, she had wanted to come to his graduation but she had been too busy recording in LA and just couldn't get the time off.

"Oh my brother getting married, so I'm in for the week, you know how family is about such big occasions like this. However I'm sure it's going to be nothing compared to the wedding of the century I'm looking forward to," she spoke as she approached their table, where she quickly pulled Kurt into a hug, before turning to Blaine. "Oh so I see you finally got prep boy here to stop wearing all that gel," she spoke to Kurt while giving Blaine a hug, then proceeding to sit down with them. "Anyway are you going to tell me what you're doing back in Lima, I mean, you've only just got a job, and shouldn't Blaine be studying if he wanted to graduate…Wait it's not your dad is it?"

Kurt thought for a second, what was he meant to tell her. Mercedes had been his best friend for so long, god she was even the first person he's come out to, could he really lie to her, well he knew the answer to that. "Go get yourself that drink you came in for and I'll explain." She left quickly to go get herself a drink, and Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look.

"Are you really going to tell her?" he asked.

"Yes if that's okay with you, I mean we were always so close, and I think having someone we can talk to about it who is slightly less involved would help maybe. That's if you're okay with that?" He added quickly.

"Kurt, if you want to tell her, I am perfectly happy with that." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently, "but if it all gets too much, promise me you'll take a break."

"I will." Just as they finished speaking Mercedes re-joined them, carrying her drink.

"Come on white boy spill, I know you hate Lima, unless it's being back here for thanksgiving or Christmas what is going on," she demanded. If Kurt didn't know her better he would have found it offensive but that was just how Mercedes was.

"Right 'Cedes you won't like what I'm going to tell you and you can't tell anyone, is that okay?" Kurt said, trying with his tone to stress just how important that was.

"You know I wouldn't dream of it, but you must say you're scaring me."

So Kurt explained to her a simpler version of everything that had happened since almost two weeks before when he had first got that phone call, all the way through to the fact he had now been told he only had a month to decide.

As he finished Mercedes gasped. "Oh my god Kurt, no wonder you're confused. How have you wrapped your head around all that, and what are they doing to the bitch?"

"I haven't Cedes that's the problem, none of it feels real. As far as Sarah is concerned she will definitely be sentenced, I've been told her confession, and the DNA test results for Alaxander are enough to get her sentenced, and I won't have to testify," Kurt explained, realizing that just sitting here explaining it all to one of his best friends made it feel so much more real.

"So what's happening now, I mean, I know they want you to try and decided in a month but how are you going to try and do that?" she asked gently.

Kurt looked across at Blaine, who had been holding his hand and gently rubbing it through the whole conversation, and smiled his thanks. "We're going back to New York in two days. We can't decide while we are here. I mean I know I have family around me here to help, but that isn't the life that's going to be affected. Our lives New York is going to be affected either way, so we need to be able to go back there and decide. I'm just worried a month isn't enough and then I'm going to have that decision taken from me," Kurt said voice laced with emotion while he tried to blink back the tears that were trying to form.

"Oh hon, I'm sure between the both of you you'll sort something out. Know that if either of you ever want to talk you know where I am. Never forget you have people here for you and you can talk to them, and that applies to both of you."

"Thank you 'Cedes," was all Kurt could bring himself to reply with, however in that moment he couldn't have been more glad that they had kept in touch with every single one of their friends from glee club.


	18. Very Important Author Note

Author note:

This is just a little note from me that for many reasons the stories I have on here are being deleted and slowly put onto a new user name **story-of-our-life. **Anything that was a WIP will not be re-added until they have been completed my end, but every WIP I have going will at some point in the future be completed. Life has just taken so turns I didn't expect recently so a new profile seems the way to go


End file.
